The Case of the Angry Mountain
by kaleen1212
Summary: Perry Mason, Della Street and Robert Ironside find another vacation interrupted as Ironside's friend who is an ex-cop, is charged with murder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perry Mason or Ironside characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner and Collier Young. Nor am I making any profit from this fanfiction.

I do not claim to have any legal training. This is intended as pure entertainment.

All stories follow a timeline but are written to stand alone. The stories or episodes referred to are listed at the bottom of the page.

The stories are written in the present not at the time in which the shows took place.

Thank you for your interest. I hope you enjoy the story.

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 01

1.1

The door to Ironside's office opened. Sgt. Ed Brown entered the office. He walked swiftly down the ramp. Officer Eve Whitfield had already arrived at work and was sitting at the main table enjoying a morning cup of coffee. Ed strolled toward the kitchen where Ironside's aide, Mark Sanger, was cooking breakfast for the trio's boss.

"So what kind of mood is the chief in?" Ed asked.

"Well, let's put it this way... I would rather tangle with a Tyrannosaurus Rex," Eve said with a smile.

"That good, huh?" Ed frowned as he took a seat beside Eve. "When is he going to snap out of it? It has been like working in a morgue here lately."

"You should be around here in the evening if you think it is bad during the day. He is constantly yelling my name and half the time he doesn't know why when I reach him," Mark told them.

"I am surprised at you two," Eve scolded. "Have neither of you ever hurt over a woman?"

Ed thought back to the only time he had ever been close to marriage. He had really loved Anne, more than he had ever loved a woman in his life. Then she had been taken away from him in one horrifying moment by Tom Dayton. Dayton had been working at the hospital where Ed's fiancée was a nurse. His boss had been a woman. The man had a mental problem, he could not take orders from women. In fact he had an unreasonable hatred of women. When his boss fired him, he went into a rage, attempting to kill her. Anne, along with a man that worked at the hospital, overheard the struggle and came to her aid. In the process of trying to subdue Dayton, Anne was knocked to the floor. She hit her head on a desk as she fell. The blow to the head had killed her.*

Ed knew that he had been inconsolable. He had spent every waking hour trying to learn everything he could about Tom Dayton. He had even chanced the wrath of then chief of detectives, Robert T. Ironside.

Eve was right. He should be more understanding. If the chief could not lean on them, then who could he lean on? He had always been there for him. He stood by him, even helped him through his grief over Anne by making sure he was involved in cases up to his ears. He had no time to feel sorry for himself. Was this so different?

Mark looked at Ed. "She is right, you know. I remember when I did not see my date home from a party and she was murdered that night. Even though I almost destroyed the case and was found kneeling over the dead body of the suspect at the time, he still did not consider me a suspect and he helped me through it.** We owe it to him to help him through this."

"That is more like it," Eve said.

"Maybe the vacation he is taking with Perry Mason and Della Street will be just what he needs," Ed remarked.

"A vacation with Perry and Della? If they were a movie or television couple, they would be in the all-time top ten of favorite romantic couples. That is not exactly what the chief needs right now. It will remind him how much he misses Barbara," Eve said.

"You think we ought to talk him into not going?" Ed asked.

"No, being with Perry will be good for him," she answered. "Mark, do Perry and Della know what happened between Barbara and the chief?"

"I can't be sure but I don't think so. I have not been with him every waking hour but he called Perry yesterday. I was not trying to listen in on his conversation but it did not sound to me as if he had told him."

"Maybe we should give Perry and Della a heads up," Ed suggested.

"No, Ed. That is up to the chief to do it his way and in his own time," Eve disagreed.

"Perry is going to know soon enough," Mark said.

The door to Ironside's bedroom opened and the detective entered the main room. "Are all the criminals in San Francisco behind bars?"

"We were waiting for you," Eve said.

"What for? After all this time working for me, haven't you learned to think for yourselves?" Ironside snarled.

Eve looked at their boss. She did not want to embarrass him but someone had to remind him of his schedule. "We are supposed to go to the firing range for certification. That includes you."

Ironside said nothing for a moment. "I am perfectly capable of driving myself to the firing range. You and Ed go on ahead. I will be there shortly."

"Chief, why don't we go together?" Ed suggested.

"Because, I have something I need to do. Now go on without me. I will join you later." Ed and Eve looked at each other. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Eve and Ed got up and left the office.

"Mark, get me Perry on the phone."

Mark reached for the phone and dialed.

1.2

"I hope that is the end of the mail," Perry Mason said.

"The stack of mail would not be so huge if you would sit down and answer it the first time I asked you," Della Street scolded.

Perry puckered his forehead. "I hate doing the mail."

"Really, I never would have guessed." Della smiled as she picked it up. She had to type up Perry's answers and get the correspondence in the mail today. Perry's procrastination never allowed much time to get it to their recipients on time.

The phone on Mason's private desk rang. Della turned around and walked swiftly back. She picked up the receiver and pressed the intercom button to Gertie's desk. "Yes, Gertie."

"Miss Street, Robert Ironside is on the line for Mr. Mason. Do I send the call through or take a message?"

"Put the call through." Della put her hand over the phone's mouthpiece and whispered to Mason. "Robert is calling." She waited a moment. "Hello, Robert."

"Hello, Della," sounded the gruff voice of Robert Ironside. "Is Perry in?"

"Yes, one moment please." She put the phone on hold. "There is something in his voice, Perry. Something is wrong."

"You could tell that by the sound of his voice," Mason smiled. Della was almost as good at deduction as he was.

"It comes from working with a lawyer who deducts, determines, and decides."

"I believe you stole that phrase from Bob," Perry said as he took the phone from her. "Hello, Bob, I hope you and Barbara are packing some warm clothes. It will be rather chilly up in the Sawtooth Mountains."

"That is why I called. Something has happened."

"Now, Bob, don't tell me you are cancelling our vacation," Perry said. Della perked up. She went around the desk and bent over Perry's shoulder. Mason realized that she wanted to hear Bob's side of the conversation. He reached over and pressed the speaker button on the phone.

"No, I am not cancelling, not if you and Della will still have me."

Perry wrinkled his forehead as he looked at Della. "Of course we want you and Barbara to go. This was your idea, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Barbara will not be coming on the trip."

Della sat down on the side of Perry's desk. "Is Barbara alright? I thought she came out of that incident with Pierre Fougère unharmed***."

"She did but it had quite an adverse effect on her." Ironside became silent.

"Bob, what's wrong? Where is Barbara?" Perry asked.

"She left San Francisco," Ironside responded quietly.

"What do you mean she left?" Perry demanded. Della caught Perry's attention and shook her head at him to tell him not to press him.

"She issued me an ultimatum. Her or my job."

"And you cannot give up police work?"

"It is what I do, Perry. Barbara knew that when we started."

"Give her time, Robert," Della said Being tied to a bomb had to have been horrifying. She will come back."

"No, I don't think so. She had not been the same since I got back from Washington. Then the president called and asked me to handle the crown prince's security and find out who was kidnapping diplomats. I have noticed with each case she has grown increasingly nervous and pulling away from me."

Perry did not know what to say. He knew how happy Barbara had made him and he had been happy for him that Barbara had come back into his life. Now, he wished that she had not. He hated seeing his brother hurting. He knew the kind of man he was despite the wall Bob put up to hide his emotions.

"Then you have not heard from her at all?" Della asked.

"Not for over a month," Ironside said. "Well, other than a letter she wrote to me telling me we were finished."

"She wrote you a letter instead of telling you in person?" Della asked.

"She had made it rather final when she left. I thought when I received the letter that maybe she had reconsidered but it was a letter telling me that she would always love me but she could not handle the constant danger my job put me… and her in. She pretty much told me to go on with my life, that I would not be hearing from her again."

"Robert, I am so sorry," Della said softly. Perry reached over and took her hand in his.

"It is probably for the best. It is probably better I don't put a woman through what I do."

"That is silly, Robert. Barbara may not have been able to handle it but there is a woman out there somewhere that can," Della soothed.

"Bob, I really think coming with us is a good idea. You need to get away," Perry said. Fishing and relaxing in the mountains will be good for you."

"I agree. I just wanted to be sure I was still welcome."

"Of course you are welcome. You just get ready. We are flying up to San Francisco on Saturday."

"Our flight to Boise is not until Sunday," Ironside reminded him.

"We know but Della and I want to see Eve, Ed and Mark. Can you put us up for the night? I thought we would all go out to dinner," Perry suggested to his brother.

"I am sure they would like that. And of course you can stay here. Perry, I have to get going. I am due at the firing range. Police have to certify every now and then and I have put it off so many times it has come to Dennis' attention. He insists I not put it off any longer."

"Alright, Bob, we'll see you on Saturday. Can you pick us up at the airport?" Perry asked.

"Of course. I'll be there. Goodbye, Perry. Goodbye, Della." Ironside hung up the phone.

Perry looked up at Della. "You are thinking of inviting some woman to go with us to Idaho, aren't you?"

Della displayed a slight smile. "No, but is there anything wrong with one just happening to be there? One that is already interested in Robert?"

Perry shook his head. "Della, you are not playing matchmaker for Robert Ironside and some woman he probably will not even notice." He looked at her sternly.

"I am not going to play matchmaker. I am just going to call Katherine DeNureve and tell her I think she ought to come to Boise." Della got up, picked the mail back up and headed out of Perry's office.

"Della!" Perry shouted after her to no avail. She disappeared out the door.

1.3

"Mark, I am going over to the firing range. You don't suppose you could have lunch ready when we get back, do you?"

"Sure, Chief. I am happy to see your appetite has returned. If it is alright with you, I have to go to the market to pick up a few things."

"I am going to need the van," Ironside responded.

"I know. I called downstairs, one of the officers is going to drop me off. You can pick me up on the way back." Mark walked up the ramp, grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

"Mark!" Ironside shouted. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his keys to the van and tossed them across the room to Sanger. "It makes more sense to have the officer drop me at the range. I can come back with Ed or Eve. You take the van. That way you can come back and not have to wait for me."

"Thanks, Chief. See you at lunch." Mark opened the office door. Standing on the other side was Vic Richards.

"Is Chief Ironside in?" Richards asked.

"Yeah, he's right over there." Mark pointed at the chief and left the office.

Ironside recognized the voice immediately. He did not need this right now. He was not in the mood to listen to Richards gloat over Barbara. "Come in, Vic."

Richards came down the ramp. He walked directly into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. He poured coffee into both cups, walked to the table and set one cup down in front of Ironside. He sat down and offered his hand to Ironside. "It's been a while, Chief."

Ironside shook his hand. "If you are here to gloat, Vic, you are wasting your time and mine."

Vic shook his head. "I am not here to gloat, Chief. Just the opposite. I was in town on business and I wanted to stop and say I am sorry for what happened between you and Barbara. I thought I could help since we have the same thing in common."

Ironside looked at Vic Richards. He read people extremely well. The man was being sincere. "Thanks, Vic. I guess I should have known it would not last."

"If it is any consolation, she still loves you."

"Not much," Ironside said, taking a sip of coffee.

"You know when she left me for you, I was devastated. But, I finally moved on. I have met someone. I never thought in a million years that would happen. You will too."

"Huh," Ironside grunted. "I think I'll just stick to police work."

Vic smiled. "I thought the same thing… well not police work, mind you… but work."

Ironside took another sip of coffee. "Why the hell could you not have waited until this evening to drop by? Then we could be sitting here drinking bourbon instead of coffee."

Vic laughed. "I'll tell you what, if you have nothing to do this evening, we can go over to Eddy's and I'll buy the first round." Vic smiled. "We both said if things had been different we could have been friends."

Ironside lowered his chin and stared at Richards. "You're on and you buy the first two rounds."

Richards grinned. "As long as you buy the rest."

"It's going to be an early evening," Ironside said.

"So the rumors about you being cheap are true?"

"Who's cheap? I'm frugal." Ironside continued sipping his coffee.

"The girls are very upset. They love you. They are afraid they will never get to see you again," Vic said.

"They can see me anytime they want to. I am hoping you will allow me to see them."

"You're allowed as far as I am concerned. You have earned the right. You have saved their lives and mine and Barbara's for that matter.**** I have already assured them you will want to see them but I think a phone call to them when they are with me at the end of the month will better convince them."

"I'll call them," Ironside said.

"Good. I have to get going. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Why don't we make it dinner as well?" Ironside asked.

"As long as I get to pay the check," Vic responded.

"By all means."

Vic laughed. "See you at seven."

1.4

Perry spent the rest of the morning completing two briefs. When he had completed them, he carried them into the outer office. "Let's get some lunch."

Gertie stepped into Della's domain and said, "Miss Street, Mr. Drake is on the line."

Before Della could say anything, Perry said, "Tell him to meet us across the street for lunch." Perry took Della by the elbow and led her out of the office.

While in the elevator on their way down to the lobby, Della said, "They did a good job with fixing the hallway after the fire, don't you think?"

"What? Oh, yes, you would never know there was a fire."

"Perry, you are a million miles away," Della said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "No, just a few hundred miles away." The door to the elevator opened and the couple stepped into the lobby of the building. Paul Drake approached them.

With a smile, he delivered his customary greeting to Della. "Hi, Beautiful."

"Hi, Paul, are you hungry?"

"I can't believe you asked that question," Perry said with a laugh. The three friends left the building together and crossed the street to Clay's. After selecting a table in a remote section of the restaurant, Perry held out a seat for Della and sat down beside her. Paul dropped into a chair on the other side of the secretary.

"So are you two all packed for your trip to the mountains?" Paul asked.

"Della handles the packing. I forget things," Perry said.

"Like what?" Paul asked.

"Like underwear!" Della smiled.

"You have forgotten to pack underwear?" Paul asked in disbelief. "Really, Perry?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Paul."

Paul picked up the menu and began reading the selections. "Now why would I not understand?"

"Because you don't have Della," Perry said.

"And what has that got to do with you not packing underwear?" Paul asked.

"With Della around, I don't need underwear," Perry said with a grin.

"Perry!" Della scolded him. Paul just laughed with Perry as Della blushed.

"Well, you are actually going to take another vacation with Chief Ironside," Paul said.

"Looking forward to it, too," Della said.

"So am I. It means that I get a vacation as well," Paul said with a grin.

"You have earned it after Washington and Seth Palmer's trial.***** So what are you going to do with the time? Are you going to get away or just stay behind and work minor cases?" Perry asked.

"Minor cases?" Della questioned.

"Perry thinks any case I work is minor if it is not for him. For your information, I borrowed a page out of your book. I asked Commissioner Randall if I could use his cabin for a few days. I am taking a lady up there with me. With you two on vacation, I should not be interrupted."

"Who is she?" Perry asked.

"Oh no, I am not telling you, pal! You'd call her and tell her not to go with me."

Perry smiled and winked at Della.

"What about you two? What have you got going for the today and tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Perry has to be in court this afternoon. We are taking tomorrow off to get ready for the trip," Della answered.

They talked about their respective trips for the remainder of their lunch. Perry picked up the check, leaving a very generous tip. The three left the restaurant and headed in different directions. Paul headed out to get ready for his trip. Della and Perry went back to the office. After handing Perry his briefcase, Della watched him leave for court.

Della sat at her desk. She contemplated calling Katherine. She knew Perry would be upset with her but it might be worth it. Eve had told her about the incident in Robert's office when Barbara Jones, Jeanine Duvalier and Katherine DeNureve all showed up in his office.****** She had learned that Katherine had found excuses to stop at Robert's office to see him. Eve thought if he had not been seeing Barbara that Robert definitely would have been interested in Katherine.

Della reached for the phone. "Operator, can you give me the phone number for the DeNureve Vineyards in Sonoma County? Thank you, I will dial it myself." She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

" DeNureve Vineyards," a feminine voice answered.

"Is this Katherine DeNureve?"

"Yes. May I help you?" Katherine asked.

"Katherine, this is Della Street, Perry Mason's secretary."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Mason is Robert Ironside's brother."

"That is correct. I called... well I am not sure how to tell you," Della said.

"Usually the best way is straight out," Katherine suggested.

"Alright. I am calling you about Robert."

"Is he alright?" she said a bit alarmed.

"He is fine... well not really."

"I don't understand. Is Robert alright or not?" Katherine asked.

"Physically he is fine. But... well... he and Barbara have called it quits," Della informed her.

Katherine tried to contain the surprise and the glee of the news she had just heard. "How do you know that and why are you telling me?"

Had Eve been wrong about Katherine's interest in Robert? No, Della did not think so. After all, Katherine did ask how she knew. "Robert contacted Perry this morning. You see, we were supposed to be taking a vacation with him and Barbara to the Sawtooth Mountains but he informed us that Barbara would not be going. They have spilt up. Robert is still going though. I was wondering if you might be interested in coming up and visiting. He sounded like he could use a friend along. Perry and I will be doing some things on our own. I am sure Robert would enjoy your company." Della waited for Katherine to reply.

"I just can't show up. What reason would I give?" Katherine asked.

"Then Eve was right. You are interested in Robert?"

Katherine blushed. She was happy that Della was unable to see it. "Was I that obvious?" she asked.

Della chuckled. "Probably not to Robert. For a detective that notices everything, he certainly can't tell when a woman is interested in him."

"Della, I have not known him very long and I certainly have not had the opportunity to spend that much time with him. How do you know he would even want me there? He probably is not ready for that yet."

"I am not suggesting a wedding... just a visit. You can get to know each other better. It will be good for Robert and you will get a jump on the other ladies that are going to be interested when they find out Robert is available."

"Well, I have enjoyed the time I have been able to spend with him but I have no idea how I will explain my presence."

"You just leave that up to me," Della told her. "I suggest you get packed and arrive there ahead of us. Give me your cell phone number and I will call you with your cabin arrangements."

1.5

"Did you or did you not violate the terms of the agreement you and my client signed?" Mason hammered away at Peter Thornson.

"It is not a yes or no question. Jorden knew there was oil on the property. He bought it from me knowing he was cheating me."

"Do you have proof he knew that there was oil on the land?"

"No, but I know he knew."

"Did Mr. Bakersfield offer you one hundred thousand dollars more than you were asking for it?"

"Yes, he did but…"

"And you accepted it, is that correct?"

"Yes, but that was before I found out there was oil on the land."

"And you signed it, is that correct?"

"Well, yes… but…"

"No further questions," Mason said and turned around.

"You may step down," the judge said.

"Your Honor, I would like to call Mr. Jorden Bakersfield to the stand."

Bakersfield took the stand. Mason walked up to him and asked, "Mr. Bakersfield, did you know that there was oil on the property when you made the offer of an additional hundred thousand dollars?"

"No, Mr. Mason. I did not. I wanted the land really bad. You see, I have investors to develop it into a multi-million dollar mall. It will be three city blocks long. I don't care about the oil. I have no intentions of drilling on that land. The paperwork for the mall has already been signed."

"That will be all," Mason said.

The attorney for the plaintiff asked a few questions trying to trap Bakersfield into admitting he knew about the oil on the land but Bakersfield was not to be trapped. He left the stand and took a seat beside Perry Mason.

Judge Poole addressed both parties. "With the evidence that has been presented today, I see nothing that indicates the defendant tried to defraud the plaintiff. The plaintiff accepted one hundred thousand dollars more than his asking price and signed the property over to Mr. Bakersfield. If there was any question that the defendant was trying to defraud him, the plaintiff should have questioned why the defendant was offering so much more money than the asking price. Yet he did not. All of the paperwork registered by the defendant's attorney, Mr. Perry Mason, was in order and legal. Therefore, it is the judgment of this court that the transfer of property is legal and the plaintiff received a fair price for what was known at the time. The court rules in favor of the defendant. Court is adjourned."

Bakersfield jumped up and grabbed Perry Mason's hand. "I can't thank you enough, Perry. This would have cost me a lot more than the property if we had lost this case."

Mason smiled. "My pleasure. I didn't think he had much of a case. Good luck with the shopping mall."

"You will be invited to tour it as soon as it is up. Thanks again." Bakersfield got up and left the courtroom.

Attorney Joshua Colbert walked over to Perry Mason. "I still think he knew about it, Mr. Mason."

"There is no proof of that, Mr. Colbert," Mason responded as he put his papers back in his briefcase.

"What are you doing defending a case of this sort? A big-shot lawyer like you, known for his criminal work."

"I hope that was meant my legal criminal work," Perry said with a smile.

Colbert chuckled. "Of course. I just was a bit surprised when I found out you were Bakersfield's lawyer."

"I handle many other cases. I only specialize in criminal law. One has to pay the bills," Perry said.

"Huh, from what I have heard you have to turn down more cases than you accept."

"Don't believe everything you hear." Perry smiled as he picked up his briefcase. "Good day, Mr. Colbert."

"Good day, Mr. Mason." He watched Mason leave the courtroom. He shook his head and mumbled, "Just call me Hamilton Burger."

1.6

The bartender brought the eighth round of drinks and set them down in front of Vic Richards and Robert Ironside. "This one is yours, Chief."

"I bought the last one," Ironside slurred his protest.

"Ah… but I bought dinner."

Ironside lowered an eyebrow and pulled out his wallet. "I don't buy this many drinks for Ed and Mark and they're my friends."

Vic laughed. "Here's to old enemies." He held his glass up.

Ironside clanged his glass against Vic's and said, "To new friends."

Both men drank to the toast. "So when are you headed out?" Vic asked.

"We fly out on Sunday," Ironside answered.

"Barbara was supposed to go with you?" Vic guessed.

"Yes, but that has changed. I enjoy my brother's company but I have a feeling I am going to feel like the fifth wheel. He and Della are quite the couple."

"I am sure you will have a good time. If you don't, come up to my place and we'll go fishing."

Ironside chuckled. "Here we are, two men who both wanted Barbara and now all we have is each other!"

"On that note," laughed Vic, "I think we better call it a night before either of us is too drunk to drive," he slurred.

"We are already too drunk to drive. I'll call a cab and send Mark in the morning to pick you up and bring you back here for your car. I don't want tomorrow's headline to read _Ironside pulled over for driving his wheelchair under the influence._" He grinned. "There are some advantages to being in a wheelchair. No one sees you stagger out of the bar."

Vic laughed with Ironside. "Come on, Chief, I'll wheel you outside but don't expect a straight line."

Ironside allowed Vic to wheel him out where both of them caught a cab and headed home. While sitting in the cab, Ironside thought about his upcoming trip. He was afraid he would spoil Perry and Della's vacation. Maybe something would happen to liven up their trip.

*Refers to Ironside Episode – Tom Dayton is Loose Among Us

**Refers to Ironside Episode – Due Process of Law

***Refers to incident in kaleen1212's fanfiction – Checkmate and Terror

****Refers to Ironside Episode – Good Bye to Yesterday and kaleen1212's fanfiction – Moonlight in San Francisco.

*****Refers to kaleen1212's fanfictions - The Case of the Politician's Wife

And The Case of the Neglectful Fireman

******Refers to kaleen1212's fanfiction - Checkmate and Terror


	2. Chapter 2

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 02

2.1

Ironside wheeled into his office residence. As he came down the ramp, Mark Sanger came out of his bedroom. "Getting in a bit late, aren't you, Chief?"

"Who are you, my mother?" Ironside slurred.

Mark smiled. He and Vic Richards must have gotten along just fine for the chief to return home just a bit drunk. It is just what he needed, to get out and tie one on. It struck him funny that it had been with Vic Richards of all people, who has been a rival for Barbara's attention. Then again, Vic had been where Ironside was now and he had moved on with his life. Maybe it was good for the chief to see that life after Barbara was possible.

"Do you need help getting into bed?" the young man asked the handicapped detective.

"Do I look like a cripple to you?" Ironside slurred. "I have been getting into bed on my own for some time now. In fact, I was doing it when you were still in diapers." Ironside wheeled his chair into his bedroom.

Mark followed his boss. Ironside removed his suit coat and tie, and then proceeded to remove his shirt and tee shirt. He threw back the covers and fluffed the pillows. Grabbing the bar over the bed, he attempted to pull himself into the bed. He missed the side of the bed and almost fell on the floor before using the bar to lower himself back into his wheelchair. "Don't just stand there," he growled, "give me a hand."

Mark attempted to hold back a smile but failed. "What the hell are you grinning about?" Ironside barked.

"Nothing," the aide said, his smile turning into a full grin. Ironside put his arm over Mark's neck and Sanger lifted the detective into the bed. "Chief, it is usually customary to take off your shoes before getting into bed."

"Then take them off," Ironside slurred.

Mark removed the chief's shoes and socks. When he reached over to help him with his pants, Ironside growled, "Leave it. I'll send them out to the cleaners."

Mark shut off the light and closed the door. He said a silent thank you to Vic Richards.

2.2

Della lay in Perry's arms after having made love. Perry snored lightly as Della listened to the steady beating of his heart. Their caseload was as heavy as ever but more than ever, they could control the kind of cases they accepted. No longer did Della allow him to accept cases where she did not believe his talents were needed. Even though it had been that way for a while now, it was even more so after they had returned from Washington after defending Perry and Robert's friend who just happened to be the president of the United States.

Now the phone rang constantly from locations all over the country from people trying to hire Perry's services for a variety of reasons. He had become in the eyes of the world the attorney that never loses. If the pressure of that title ever got to Perry Mason, he certainly did not let it show. Still, regardless of all the huge money clients, Perry preferred to champion the little guy and sometimes those cases did not bring in large sums of money. In fact, sometimes he accepted a mere thank you from that client and paid a big fat bill from the Drake Detective Agency himself.

It was these cases that made Della love him all the more. He had a soft spot in his heart for people that could not help themselves.

Still Della had to make sure that her knight in shining armor got the proper amount of rest between the high-profile cases. And these days all of his cases became high-profile simply because he was involved. Gone were the days when the two of them could leave Los Angeles for vacation, confident that they would not be recognized. Now everywhere they went people stared and pointed at them. Many times people walked up to him and asked for an autograph as if he was a movie star.

Della also noticed that the women not only noticed him but many of them made a play for his affections. Oh, Della knew it was silly to think the women would not notice such a handsome, charming man. She certainly had from the second she met him. Knowing that Perry had chosen her over all the others was a very satisfying feeling. But, she still felt that occasional pang of jealousy when a beautiful woman paid attention to him.

So, Della guarded Perry and their privacy like a magnificent lioness protecting her young.

Too many grueling cases had brought both of them to the brink of exhaustion. It was time for them to get away and just spend some down time together with Robert Ironside. Two full weeks in the Sawtooth Mountains would be just what all three of them needed.

Della had not yet told Perry about setting up a cabin for Katherine. She was not looking forward to him finding out. He had been less than happy about her matchmaking, as he had called it, for Robert. But, why not? Katherine was already interested in Robert and she had not fallen apart when Robert had been in danger from Pierre Fougère and the nuclear bombs he had placed in the city. According to Eve, she had been confident Robert would not only stop the bombs from being exploded but also save those that had been directly threatened by them. And she had been right! That is exactly what Robert had done.

Della glanced at her sleeping attorney and reached for the phone on the nightstand beside the bed. She dialed the now familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," Katherine DeNureve said with sleep in her voice.

Della turned her back on Perry to prevent from waking him. "Katherine, this is Della Street. I am sorry if I have awoken you."

"Hello, Della. It is all right. I had not fallen completely asleep anyway."

"I just wanted to let you know that I have arranged for a cabin right next to Robert's."

"I am a little uneasy about this, Della. I don't want to upset Robert."

Della was silently shaking her head. "Do not be. I called Eve Whitfield after Perry left for court and she thought it was a wonderful idea. She thinks Robert is very impressed with you. She was all for the idea. Now, you are in cabin three. Robert is in two and Perry and I will be in cabin one. I am sure you will have a wonderful time."

"Well, I will be very nervous until I am sure that Robert is okay with this."

"He will be. You will see. We will meet you there. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning. I will be there when you arrive."

"Splendid! See you then. Goodnight, Katherine."

"Goodnight, Della."

Della hung up the phone very pleased with herself for arranging the meeting between Robert and Katherine. She would just slip back into Perry's arms and she would now sleep very soundly. Della turned around to a stern Perry Mason who was wide-awake and leaning on his elbow.

"Uh oh," Della said.

"Della! I thought we agreed you would not do any matchmaking."

"I am not matchmaking. I just thought it would be nice to invite Katherine to stay part of the time."

"Right next to Bob? You do not call that matchmaking?"

"Not at all," Della said innocently.

"He is not ready for this. He and Barbara only split a while ago."

"I am not proposing marriage. I thought it would be nice if he had a companion."

"He has two companions, you and me," Perry said.

"Do you plan on spending all your time with your brother?"

"Of course not. We will have plenty of time alone together."

"And what is Robert supposed to do when we are spending time alone?"

"He will think of something."

"Well, now he doesn't have to," Della said with a smile.

Perry sighed. "What am I going to do with you?

Della smiled and said in a low sultry voice, "You already have."

Perry shook his head. "It is not going to work this time, Della. I won't let you change the subject. You are putting that woman in a terrible position. What is going to happen if Bob displays no interest whatsoever?"

"I don't think that will happen."

"But what if it does? She is going to know it. Bob is as subtle as a brick."

"You just leave it to me," Della said.

"Fine, but I am also leaving the blame with you if this turns into a disaster."

Della cuddled up to him. "Then I am also taking the credit if a romance develops between them." She leaned into him and kissed him. Della ran her fingers through his chest hair. "I just want him to enjoy his vacation time."

Perry looked at her, failing to suppress a smile. "The incurable romantic… "

"You should be glad I am. Just look how you have benefited from it."

"Well, now that you have me fully awake I might as well benefit some more." He grabbed her and rolled over on top of her.

2.3

Eve and Ed arrived at Headquarters at the same time. Ed pushed the button to bring the elevator to the garage floor. They got in and Ed hit the third floor button. They rode the elevator in silence. When it stopped on Ironside's floor, Ed waited for Eve to exit and then followed her to the office door. He took hold of the knob and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked him.

"I am just wondering what kind of mood the chief is going to be in."

Eve smiled. "Well, whatever the mood, just remember to cut him some slack."

Brown opened the door and allowed Eve to enter in front of him. Both detectives came down the ramp and headed for the kitchen. Mark was there with two cups of coffee. He handed one to each of them.

Eve sat down at the table and began looking through a file they had recently been working on. Ed stayed in the kitchen while Mark prepared breakfast for the boss. "So what is his mood?" Brown asked.

"I don't know, he got himself up this morning and went into the bathroom for a shower. He has not come out of there since," Mark informed him.

"Didn't he say anything at all this morning?"

"He said something like he did not want to see eggs on his plate again this morning," Mark replied.

Ed and Mark walked over to the table and sat down with Eve. "Where is he? He is always up and around when we get here," Eve stated. The bathroom door opened and Ironside wheeled out. He was still in his robe.

"Good morning, I will be right with you." He wheeled right past them, went into the bedroom and closed the door.

Ed and Eve looked at each other. "He's not dressed," Eve said, pointing toward the bedroom.

Mark took a sip of his coffee. "You might say he got up a little late today. He went out last night with a drinking buddy."

"A drinking buddy? Who?" Brown asked.

"Vic Richards," Mark responded.

"Vic Richards!" Ed and Eve said at the same time.

"That's what I said, Vic Richards. He seemed to have a good time. You know the chief, he only drinks that much when he is out with the commissioner or a good friend. I would say Vic Richards has become his new best friend."

"Well, why not?" Eve decided. "They both have experienced the same thing with Barbara. Good for him. He has taken his first step to getting over Barbara."

"Now how do you know that? For all you know, Richards rubbed it in and the chief drank it off," Ed surmised.

"Didn't you hear what Mark said?" Eve asked.

The door to the bedroom opened and Ironside wheeled into the main room. When he reached the table, he looked at Mark. "Where's my coffee or don't I rate?"

"Coming right up, Chief." Mark went into the kitchen, poured Ironside a cup of coffee and took the waffles out of the waffle iron. He grabbed the butter and syrup. Juggling everything, he carried it to the table. Mark set the coffee down first and put Ironside's breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you, Mark," he said with what seemed to his subordinates a bit of cheer in his voice.

"He's not human," Mark said, shaking his head.

Ironside looked at his aide. "What do you mean I am not human?"

"No one could come home the shape you were in last night and not have a hangover in the morning," Mark observed.

"Firstly, I came home in fine shape last night and secondly, I have never had a hangover in my life," he thundered.

"I believe him," Ed said.

"You do?" Mark questioned in disbelief.

"Yep," Brown said, taking another sip of coffee.

"Because a hangover wouldn't dare invade Robert T. Ironside," Eve said with a smile.

"Amen," Ironside said. "Now what is going on with Johnny Billings? Have we found any clues to his whereabouts?"

"Just like that," Mark said in astonishment.

"Just like that," Ironside repeated. "Now what about it?"

"We have not located him yet, Chief. We have put an APB but nothing has come up."

"Well, we can't find him sitting around this office." Ironside gobbled down the waffles and finished his coffee. "Why are you still sitting here?"

The phone rang. Eve grabbed it, "Chief Ironside's office." She listened a moment and then said, "Thank you officer, I am sure the chief will want to be there."

"Be where?" Ironside asked.

"The Wells Fargo Bank, downtown," Eve replied.

"Now just why would I want to be at the Wells Fargo Bank?" Ironside barked.

"Because there is a robbery in progress and there are hostages," Eve told him.

"So turn it over to the proper department."

"In this case, our office is the proper department," Eve insisted. "Johnny Billings is the young man holding up the bank."

Ironside looked up sharply. "Let's go," he thundered.

Ed, Eve and Mark had to run to catch up with the detective.

2.4

Dylan Demaris stalked around his home in a rage. He needed that land and that damn ex-cop would not sell. Well, if he wouldn't sell then he would have to find a way to force him to sell. But how? How would he get that stubborn man to let go of that property? Demaris had plans for that particular piece of land and it certainly did not include those worthless cabins that Milt Stein had there.

Demaris loved this mountain. He owned a small piece of property, too small. He had lived in the Sawtooth Mountains all his life. When his father passed away, he had inherited the small home. Dylan had resented that his father never tried to better himself. He was satisfied with living on a small inheritance from his father. He never ventured outside the mountain. Dillon had left the mountain long enough to go into Boise, Idaho. He went to school at Boise State University and received a master's degree in forestry. Dylan had returned to the mountain where he got a job as a ranger. He had made a very good living for himself.

When his father passed away, Dylan had learned that his father's inheritance was considerably larger than what he had been led to believe. In fact, Dylan had become an instant millionaire. He did not understand why his father had lived such a meager life in that god-forsaken matchbox of a house when he could have owned a great deal more of the mountain.

It was Dylan's intention to do exactly that. He had already secured quite a bit of land and he intended to own more of it. Milt Stein's cabins were next. The land was beautiful. The cabins overlooked Redfish Lake near Stanley. The scenery was breathtaking and Dillon planned to own that piece of land. He would tear down those eyesore cabins of Stein's and build a spacious home for himself. It was the most beautiful piece of land in all of the mountains.

Dillon got into his vehicle and headed for the cabins. He drove through the winding roads of the mountain. When he reached the cabins, he spotted Barbara Stein, Milt's daughter. The young woman was one of the snootiest he had ever met. He would pop a cork on a bottle of champagne the day he ran that bitch and her old man off his land.

Demaris pulled his jeep to a stop in front of the main cabin. He got out and stomped up the steps. Pounding on the door, Demaris waited impatiently for Stein to answer.

The door opened. Barbara Stein stood on the other side. "How many times does my father have to tell you, Mr. Demaris? The land is not for sale."

"Everyone has their price, young lady."

"Yeah well, not my father. You are wasting your time."

Demaris pushed past Barbara and shouted, "Stein! Stein! Where the hell are you?"

Milt Stein came out of the part of the cabin that served as their residence. "What is all the commotion about?" Then he saw Demaris. "Oh, I should have known. What is it this time, Dylan?"

"I want this property. I am prepared to raise my offer to obtain it," Demaris said.

"I am not interested in your money, Dylan. I spent all my savings buying this place. We have been making a very comfortable living with it. My daughter and I are happy here, so why don't you stop bothering us? I have no intentions of selling my land to you or anyone else for that matter. Now if you will excuse us, we have a customer."

Dylan watched as a very attractive woman entered the main cabin. "Hello, my name is Katherine DeNureve. I have a reservation." She walked up to the counter and put down her suitcases.

"Come right in, Ms. DeNureve. We will get you checked in," Milt said with a smile.

Dylan headed for the door. "I will be back."

"Don't bother," Barbara sneered. "Like my father said, the land is not for sale." Dylan gave the girl a dirty look, left the cabin and slammed the door.

"Trouble?" Katherine asked.

"No, Dylan just will not take no for an answer. He wants me to sell him my land." Milt smiled. "I don't want to sell."

"I can see why. It is gorgeous up here. The scenery is breathtaking. How long have you been here?" Katherine asked.

"For a while now," Barbara answered for her father. "My father is a retired police officer. He used to be a San Francisco cop."

Katherine showed her surprise. "Really? I have a place in Sonoma County. Maybe you have heard of DeNureve Wine?"

"Of course… it is rather good wine. You did not happen to bring any with you?"

"In fact…" She pulled out a bottle from her bag. "Here, I would like you to have this."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Milt said, hoping she would insist.

"I insist," Katherine said. She held out the bottle to him. "I have much more. It is good advertisement."

"Why, thank you, Ms. DeNureve." Milt took the bottle from her.

"Please call me Katherine. Incidentally, I have a friend on the force in San Francisco. Perhaps you know of him, Chief Robert Ironside."

"Oh brother," Barbara said.

Her father shot her a very stern look. "Of course. No one could serve on the San Francisco police department and not know who Chief Ironside is. Actually, Bob is a friend of mine. I served in the department under him. He is just about the best there is."

"Oh brother," Barbara repeated again.

Again Milt turned his glare on his daughter. "You will then be happy to know that Bob is coming here tomorrow with his brother, the famous lawyer, Perry Mason."

"Really?" Katherine feigned surprise. "It's a small world. I can't believe we just happened to take a vacation at the same time and the same place."

"Are you traveling alone?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, I needed to get away from the pressures of the winery for a while. I had heard so much about the Sawtooth Mountains, I just had to see them."

"You should look Bob up while you are here," Milt suggested.

"Yes, I think I will do just that. Now if you will excuse me. I think I will get settled in." Katherine finished signing in, picked up her bags and left the cabin.

"Barbara, you have to stop," Milt told his daughter.

"Stop what?" she said innocently.

"You know what I am talking about. Your hatred of Bob Ironside is unfounded."

"Unfounded! How can you say that? He destroyed your career!"

"No, Barbara, I destroyed my career. Bob Ironside was just doing his job. You should know that by now."

"You may have forgiven him but I can't. He could have looked the other way," Barbara said.

Milt smiled. "If you really knew Robert T. Ironside, you would not have said that."

"And then you had to go and invite him to stay here with that rich lawyer brother of his. This is going to be an unbearable two weeks."

"It will be what you make it, Barbara. I will expect you to be polite to Bob Ironside and his brother. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad. It's clear but it will take effort."

"Go see if you can help Ms. DeNureve," he said with a smile.

"Alright." Barbara left the main cabin in search of their new guest.

2.5

"Della, we are only going for two weeks. You have enough clothes here for a couple months," Perry complained.

"You are exaggerating, Mr. Mason."

Perry picked up an evening gown. "Just where do you think you are going to wear this? You do know that we are going up into the mountains? Somehow I don't think there is going to be any parties that require this kind of attire." Perry dropped the gown back down into the suitcase.

"Probably not but just in case we will be ready. I packed a tux for you as well," Della said.

Perry sighed. "I'll bet Bob Ironside doesn't have a tux in his suitcase."

"Probably not," Della admitted. "But then I am not packing his clothes."

"Maybe I should get Mark Sanger to pack my clothes."

Della smiled. "Maybe you should share the cabin with Mark Sanger."

Perry put his hands up. "You win, pack anything you want. Just make sure the clothes are warm enough. It is cold up in the mountains this time of year, especially at night."

"There are plenty of warm clothes. You are welcome to inspect, counselor."

"No, thanks. After finding the evening gown, I am afraid what else is in there," Perry conceded.

"You are going to relax on this trip, Perry."

"Well, you are making it awfully hard. We still don't know what Bob's reaction is going to be about Katherine being invited."

"It will be fine. Stop worrying. She will be good for Robert. Perry, I am curious, do you know this friend of Robert's who owns the cabin resort?"

"Milt Stein? All I know about him is that he was a cop under Bob. He left the department under some kind of cloud but no one really knows it. They think he just got disgusted with police work and gave it up. Bob has not said much about him other than he said we would like him."

"He has a daughter, doesn't he?" Della asked.

"Yes and her name is, of all things, Barbara. How's that for reminding him of lost love?"

"He isn't going to think of Barbara. He will be busy with Katherine."

"You hope," Perry said.

"I know," Della returned.

"Finish the packing and let's get some lunch."

"Have you decided what we are going to do with our 'quality time'?"

Perry grinned. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

With a half-smile, Della said, "Besides that?"

"I'll think of something."

Della chuckled. "Let's get some lunch. The food on those flights is terrible. After that, it will be just about time to go to the airport. We don't want to miss our flight to San Francisco."

2.6

Dylan took another swig of his beer. He sat on the porch of his house and looked out at the woods. Milt Stein did not know it but he was going to sell that land. He was not taking no for an answer. Stein did not know how far he would go to get it. He seemed very fond of that daughter of his. Maybe she was the key. He heard he had gotten into some trouble when he worked for the San Francisco police department. He did not know what it was but he did know that it involved his daughter. He would have to do some checking. Maybe there was something there that could help him force Stein to sell.

In the meantime, he could start by making Stein's guests miserable. If he had no campers, then he had no business. Yes, that would be a start.


	3. Chapter 3

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 03

3.1

Mark pulled Ironside's van to the curb down the street from the Wells Fargo Bank. Ironside maneuvered his chair into the lift and lowered it to the pavement. Ed, Eve and Mark met him at the side of the van. "Ed, find out who is charge."

Brown disappeared down the street into the sea of blue uniforms. The chief waited impatiently as his sergeant carried out his orders. A few minutes later Sgt. Brown returned with a man in a S.W.A.T. uniform.

"Hello, Chief. No one said anything about you taking over this operation," Captain Hunger said.

"I haven't... yet," Ironside said withgruffness to his voice. "What is the situation?"

"Well, there is a young man by the name of Johnny Billings. He is holding the people in the bank hostage."

"Is he alone?" Ironside asked.

Aaron Hunger gave Ironside a funny look. "No, sir. I just told you he has..."

Ironside tried to keep the irritation out of his voice when he spoke. "I was asking if he entered the bank alone or is he working with a partner?"

"Oh, he is alone."

"How many people are in the bank?"

"Four tellers, two people working in loans, one in new accounts, a manager and a security guard. This is only a branch office."

"Nine people. Do you have a layout of the inside of the bank?" Ironside asked.

"I gave a floor plan to your sergeant," Aaron Hunger replied.

Ed handed the floor plan to Ironside. Ironside studied the plan. "This back door," he said as he pointed at the floor plan, "is there a key for it at the main office?"

"I don't know," Hunger answered.

"Well, don't you think it would be a good idea to find out?" Ironside asked.

"Chief, we are going to blow that door. The distraction will allow us to storm the building. I have given my men the go-ahead to take Billings out."

"The hell you are!" Ironside roared. "You are talking about a nineteen-year-old boy and you are going in there like storm troopers. You will not only get Billings killed but you are apt to get some of those employees killed as well."

"Look, Chief, I have been running a S.W.A.T. team for six years. I know what I am doing and I am in charge," Captain Hunger said.

"Not anymore. I am taking over," Ironside told him.

"You can't do that," Hunger protested.

"I can and have," Ironside responded. "You tell your men that nobody moves unless I say so. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Hunger said in a strained voice. He turned and walked away.

"Ed, call the downtown office and get a key to that door on the double."

"Yes, sir." Brown stepped a few feet away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Eve, I want the phone number for that bank and I want it yesterday," Ironside said.

"Yes, sir." Eve left his side immediately.

Ironside continued to study the layout of the bank as he began to form a plan. The door was in the middle of the back of the building. Ironside figured it was the employee entrance. According to the floor plan there was a wall that separated the public part of the building with the loan offices, the manager's office and the new accounts office. There was also an employee lounge. There were three entrances into the teller area... one at each end of the wall and one in the middle. None of them had a door, only gates to keep the customers from entering the back without supervision.

Ed approached Ironside from behind. "The main office is sending someone with a key. I asked them to send someone who has worked in this branch before."

"Good thinking, Ed." Ironside pointed at the floor plan. "It is not going to be easy to get you in that back door. It is right in the middle of the back. The door is visible to those in the teller area. We will have to distract Johnny so that you can get in."

"Then you are not going to use S.W.A.T. to stop him?" Ed asked.

"I want to stop him, Ed, not kill him."

"I can get in the back door if we can create a distraction."

"I will be the distraction. I am going in to talk to him. If I am successful, you will not be needed but if I can't talk him out of there, you will have to take him from behind."

"I'll check and see if that bank employee has arrived yet," Ed said as he left the chief.

Eve walked back to Ironside. She handed him a piece of paper. "The number will ring at the teller station."

"I can't call without a phone," Ironside barked.

Eve smiled, reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She handed it to her boss. Ironside dialed the number.

3.2

Perry pulled his Cadillac in the parking garage. He shut off the engine and looked at Della. "Are you coming up or do you want to wait here?"

"Are you sure you want to go up to the office? Something always happens that delays us," Della raised an eyebrow.

"It will only take a minute," Perry assured her with a smile.

"I will come with you. I know better than to sit in this car and wait for you, counselor. It could be days before you come out of that office."

Perry smiled again and got out of the car. He went around to Della's side and opened the door. He took her arm and helped her out of the vehicle.

Della smiled at her gentleman lawyer. "Do you realize how few men help a lady out of a car these days?"

That prompted another smile from the handsome attorney. "Chivalry is never in danger as long as I am alive."

"I hate to break it to you, Perry, but these days it is almost non-existent."

They walked over to the door that led to the interior of the Brent building. A man reached the door just ahead of him. Della was walking in front of Perry. The man opened the door, walked in and allowed the door to swing shut in front of them.

"Chivalry may not be dead but it is definitely gasping for air," Della said, shaking her head.

"Only a fool or a blind man would not open the door for you," Perry whispered in her ear, "and I am neither." Perry opened the door and allowed Della to step into the building ahead of him.

When they reached his office the man that had closed the door in their faces was sitting in the outer office. Gertie was busy answering the phone that was ringing continually. Della walked over to the man and asked, "I am Della Street, Mr. Mason's secretary. May I help you?"

While Della was busy with the man, Perry slipped unnoticed past them through Della's office and into his own.

"I would like to see Mr. Mason. I realize I do not have an appointment but it is imperative that I see him."

"Please step into the office." Della led him into her office which was located directly outside of Mason's office. Della directed him to a seat beside her desk. "Will you tell me who you are and why you would like to see Mr. Mason?"

"My name is Guy Smith. My daughter is missing. I want Mr. Mason to find her."

"Mr. Mason is an attorney, Mr. Smith. He handles legal matters. What you need is either the police or a private detective. We can refer you to a very good detective agency if you would like."

"I have already talked to the police and I don't want a detective agency. I want Perry Mason."

There was something in his voice that caused Della to say, "If you will wait one minute, I will see if Mr. Mason can spare a minute." She opened the door to Mason's office and went in. After closing the door, she walked directly to her boss' desk.

"Yes, Della, what is it?" Mason said. It was clear that Perry was clearing his desk in anticipation of leaving for vacation. Della repeated the man's story to him. When she finished he said, "Tell him to contact the police or refer him to Paul's office."

"I did that, Perry. He insists on talking to you."

"Della, I cannot see everyone that walks into this office and insists on seeing me. Besides this is not anything we should be involved in as we are leaving for the airport very soon."

"I think you should see him, Perry," Della said.

"Della!"

"It will only take a minute. If you recommend that he see someone in Paul's office, he might just do it. After all, you said he should consult the detective agency."

"You feel that strongly that I should see him?" Perry asked.

"Yes, I do. He needs help and sounds like the police have not been much help in finding his daughter."

"Alright, Della. Show him in."

Della disappeared out of his office and returned almost immediately with Guy Smith. "Mr. Smith, this is Mr. Mason." Della directed him to a seat in front of the lawyer's desk.

"What did you want to see me about?" Perry asked.

"I want to retain you." He pulled two thousand dollars out of his pocket and set it on Mason's desk. "That should secure your services. Now you are my lawyer."

"Just a minute, Mister…"

"Smith," the man said.

"Mr. Smith, suppose you tell me what it is you want me to do and I will decide whether or not to take your case."

Smith seemed agitated that Mason had not immediately taken him on as a client. "My daughter is missing and I would like you to find her."

"Why do you think she has disappeared?" Mason asked.

"I have been trying to get a hold of her for some time now and she is not answering her phone."

Mason smiled. "She may just have gone on vacation without telling you."

"No, she would not do that," he said sternly. "She always lets me know where she is so that I don't worry about her. She is my only daughter and she moved away after my wife died last year. She is a student at Boise State University in Idaho."

Della raised an eyebrow and looked over at Perry whose attention had been heightened. She watched as he sat forward in his chair. "How long has she been missing?" Della asked.

"A couple of months now," Smith said. Desperation could be detected in his voice.

"Did you call the university?" Perry asked.

"Yes, she just didn't show up for classes one day and they have not seen her since."

"What about the Boise police?" Della inquired.

"Every time I call I get the same song and dance. They have nothing new but the case is still open. I am afraid something has happened to her, Mr. Mason. I just don't know what to do. Will you help me, please?"

Della watched Perry's eyes. She smiled as she saw the look there had softened. Yes, he definitely was caving. Mason picked up the retainer and handed it to Della. "I'll tell you what I will do. It just so happens I am going to be in Boise, Idaho for a couple weeks beginning tomorrow. I am vacationing with a brother who just happens to be a police detective from San Francisco. I will talk to him and the two of us will look into it while we are there."

Guy Smith's eyes lit up. "You mean Chief Robert T. Ironside is going to be there with you?"

"That's right," Perry smiled. "Then you have heard of him?"

"Who hasn't? He worked with you on the president's case."

"That's right. He is a pretty good detective."

"Pretty good? He's the best there is. I feel better already. Mr. Mason, there is plenty of money so do whatever you need to do to find my daughter." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "This is a picture of Gail." He handed the picture to Perry.

"Where can you be reached?" Perry asked. Smith pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to his new attorney. "I see you are in real estate," Perry remarked.

"Yes, I buy and sell homes, mostly for the wealthy. In fact, I got my daughter a small cabin near the Sawtooth Mountains. She loves the outdoors. She would go up to the cabin quite often."

"Have you checked to see if she has been at the cabin?" Della asked.

"Not yet. There is no way to reach her up there unless she goes into the nearby village. Then I can reach her on her cell phone."

Mason stood up. "Don't worry too much. I am sure your daughter is alright. My brother and I will find her." He offered his hand to his client who took it and the two men shook hands. "I will be in touch."

Della showed him out and then returned to Perry's office. "There goes the vacation," she said.

Mason looked up from his desk. "You insisted I see him." He grinned at her.

"Robert is just going to love you for setting him up with work when he is supposed to be on holiday," Della smiled.

"It will be good for him. Besides, what's a vacation without a little intrigue?" He walked around the desk and took Della into his arms. "As long as we are together, does it matter what we do?"

"Oh sure, investigating murders is more fun than love and romance," she said sarcastically.

"Well, they are pretty close," Perry said. "The two things I love most in this world!" His grin spread across his entire face.

"Let's go, counselor, or we are going to miss our plane. If we do, you are going to be the one to call Robert and tell him, not me."

3.3

Ironside waited for the phone to be answered in the bank. He had almost given up when a female voice came on the line. "Hello." The woman was obviously scared as there was quivering in her tone.

"This is Chief Robert Ironside. I would like to speak to the man that is holding you."

"Just a moment, Chief Ironside." There was silence on the other end of the phone for what seemed like forever. Finally, the man that the chief wanted to talk to spoke.

"Hello, Chief," Johnny Billings said.

"Johnny, what's this all about?" Ironside asked.

"No one will listen to me, Chief."

"I'm listening, Johnny. Let me help you."

"You can't help me. No one can."

"You don't know that, Johnny. Let me come in and we will talk."

"No. You will bring the police in with you."

"No, I promise it will just be you and me... if that is the way you want it." Ironside waited for him to respond. When he heard nothing further, he spoke up. "What do you say, Johnny? Can I come in?"

"Just you and no one else?" Billings asked.

"Just me. No one else," Ironside assured him.

"You promise. If you promise I know you will keep it."

"I promise," Ironside said.

"Then come in but alone, Chief," Johnny warned.

Ironside handed the phone back to Eve. "Where's Ed?"

Eve looked past the chief. Ed was headed in their direction. "Here he comes now, Chief."

When Ed reached Ironside he said, "Chief, the bank manager from the main branch is here. He has the keys to the back door."

"We are not going to need them," Ironside barked.

Ed looked at Eve as if he was asking for an explanation. She shrugged. "I am going into the bank."

"What do you mean you are going in? I thought we were going in the back while you distract him," Ed said.

"I am going in... alone."

"Chief, that is crazy. At best, you could become another hostage. At worst... I don't even want to think about it."

"Ed, that boy trusts me. I can talk him out of there."

"I have to agree with Ed. He is scared and unstable. He could turn on you. Let's stick to the original plan," Eve said.

"The original plan was for Captain Aaron Hunger to storm the place. Is that what you want to do?" Ironside asked rather loudly.

"I meant your plan," Eve said.

"Is anyone interested in my opinion?" Mark asked.

"No!" Ironside said.

"At least let us go in the back in case you get into trouble," Ed insisted.

"No, Ed, you are to stay out here and that is an order. I promised Johnny I would go in alone and that is what I intend to do. Now, get Aaron Hunger over here."

"Chief!" Ed, Mark and Eve said at the same time.

"This is not up for discussion," Ironside snapped. "Now get Captain Hunger."

Ed didn't like it but he knew better than to argue with the chief when he made up his mind. He found Aaron Hunger and returned to Chief Ironside.

"You wanted to see me, Chief? You finally realize that my way is the best way."

Ironside looked at him with disgust. "Your way would get someone killed. We will do this my way. I want you to get one thing straight. You are not to storm that bank. I am going in. I will talk Johnny out of there."

"Johnny? Do you know this man?"

"Yes, I know him and I will get him out of there."

"Let's get one thing straight, Ironside..."

"Chief Ironside," Ed, Eve and Mark said at the same time.

Hunger nodded toward them. "Let's get one thing straight, Chief Ironside. Once you are inside, I will run this operation as I see fit."

"Now you get this straight. You will do nothing because you are no longer in charge of this operation. Sgt. Brown will take over for me while I am inside."

"I outrank Sgt. Brown," he said indignantly.

"And I outrank you. Disobey my orders and you will find yourself walking a beat in Golden Gate Park. Do I make myself clear?" Ironside growled.

"Yes, sir," he said but his voice displayed anger.

"If this goes bad, use your best judgement," he said to Ed.

"I don't suppose you would consider at least letting Mark go in with you?" Ed asked.

"He would probably accept me, Chief. He knows I am not a cop," Mark agreed.

"No! I am going in alone and that is final." Ironside wheeled away from his staff and toward the bank. When he arrived at the door, Johnny unlocked the door and Ironside wheeled in.

Ironside looked around the bank. All seven of the bank employees were sitting on the floor in front of the teller station. He wheeled over to the group, reached down and took the hand of one little old lady. "Are you alright, Aunt Victoria?"

"I am fine, Robert. I was in the bank making a deposit when this young man came in with a gun."

"She told me you were her nephew, Chief," Johnny Billings said.

Ironside looked back at his aunt. "That was not very smart, Victoria," Ironside said. "Don't you realize that a lot of criminals would use you to get to me?"

"Yes, but that young man doesn't want to hurt anyone. I told him because if he demanded you come, I knew you would help him. You will help him, won't you, Robert?"

Ironside smiled. Victoria had a bit of his deductive reasoning and why not? She was an Ironside after all. "Yes, I will help him."

"You see, it worked." She smiled back at him.

Ironside wheeled back to Johnny Billings. "What is this all about?"

"The police would not listen to me, Chief. Neither would the school officials. I had to do something and I knew the one man that would help me was Chief Robert T. Ironside."

"This is not the way to get me to help you. Why didn't you just come and see me at the office?"

"I tried. They would not let me go up to your office. I did not have the direct number and the switchboard would not put me through to your office."

"Well, you have my attention now. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My girlfriend. She disappeared and I can't get anyone to help me. I need your help."

"Alright. When did she disappear?"

"About two months ago."

"Up near the university?" Ironside asked.

"I am not sure, but I think so," Johnny said.

Ironside thought about the young man in front of him. He had been part of a gang in high school. The chief had arrested him in a gangland fight. Although he hated Ironside for sending him to a detention center, he learned to trust him as he was the only one in his life that ever took enough interest to help him. Ironside arranged foster parents in Idaho for him and talked him into going back to school. He received his high school diploma and eventually with some financial support from Robert Ironside, had enrolled in Boise State University.

It was then that he met Gail. Just when everything in his life had finally started going right, she disappeared. Johnny had tried going to the police but they did not help much. Overworked and undermanned, the case never really got off the ground. The University security said that there was no longer anything they could do as the local police were investigating.

Johnny told Ironside about what had happened. The detective listened attentively without saying anything except an occasional question to clarify a point. When he finished, he asked, "Will you help me?"

"Yes, Johnny, I will help you find Gail. But first we have to deal with the current problem."

"He told all of us right at the start, he had no intention of hurting us," the bank manager said. "He has not tried to take one dime out of the teller drawers or the vault. He kept telling us all he wanted was to talk to you, Chief Ironside."

"I knew as soon as you heard my name, you would come," Johnny said, "and I was right."

"I am going to have to do a lot of talking to get you out of this mess. It will be up to the prosecutor as to whether you are charged. I will do what I can. But next time you want to talk to me, send a text or an email, if you cannot get past the policemen at headquarters."

"Yes, sir," Billings responded.

"I want everyone to get up off the floor. We are all going to walk out of here together."

3.4

Della and Perry were napping when a flight attendant put her hand on Perry's shoulder to wake him. "Mr. Mason, we have received a communication from the San Francisco Police Department, a Chief Robert Ironside."

Perry took the communication from her. "Thank you."

Della watched as Perry unfolded the communication and read it. "What is it, Perry?"

"Bob can't pick us up at the airport. He and his staff are in the middle of a bank robbery. He said he is sending an Officer Duffy. He will be there when we arrive to take us to his office."

"I wonder what he means by in the middle of. I hope he is not in any danger," Della worried.

"Bob Ironside can take care of himself, Della. He has proven that time and again. So don't worry about him. Besides, Ed, Eve and Mark are with him."

That doesn't mean he is allowing them to help him," she pointed out.

"True, but he knows what he is doing. We have to quit treating him like a man in a wheelchair."

"May I remind you, counselor, that he is a man in a wheelchair?"

Perry smiled. "Tell him that."

The plane landed and Perry and Della got off, collected their luggage and looked around. "Is this Officer Duffy in a uniform?" Della asked.

"I don't know but I am sure he will recognize us. Bob would not send someone who doesn't." Almost immediately a man in a blue police uniform approached them.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street. I am Officer Duffy. Chief Ironside was detained at the Wells Fargo bank. He sent me to take you back to headquarters."

Perry shook hands with the officer and asked, "He's alright, isn't he?" Della smiled. He had been just as worried about him as she was.

"He's fine. He went into the bank to talk the young man out. The chief knew the kid. He was trying to get the chief's attention."

"By robbing a bank?" Perry questioned.

"He really wasn't robbing the bank but he knew by holding the bank employees hostage, the chief would be called in. And of course, he was." Duffy picked up part of the luggage and smiled. "This way, folks."

Perry and Della followed Duffy to a police cruiser that was parked outside in the pickup zone. "If I parked here, I would get a ticket," Perry said.

"That's the advantage of driving a black and white," Duffy responded. "Besides you could always give the ticket to your brother." Duffy put the luggage he had been carrying in the trunk of the police car, took the luggage Perry had and added it to the rest. "You will have to ride in the back, Mr. Mason… department rules."

"No problem," Mason replied. He opened the door and helped Della into the car. Once they were all inside, Duffy pulled the patrol car into the street and headed for Chief Ironside's office.


	4. Chapter 4

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 04

4.1

"How's the chief's mood these days?" Perry asked Duffy.

"I couldn't say. I don't spend that much time around him, Mr. Mason. He doesn't seem any different to me. If you really want an answer to that question, Eve, Ed and Mark are the ones to ask. They spend more time with him than anyone," Duffy replied.

Perry made small talk with the officer until they pulled into the police garage. Perry glanced over to the parking spot marked 'Ironside'. It was empty. He turned his head toward Della. "Bob is not back yet."

"I wonder if he was able to talk the man out of the bank. If not, he could still be in there," Della said.

Duffy pulled the police cruiser into the spot next to Ironside's spot. He got out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled the baggage out. Perry joined him, picked up two of the suitcases and he and Della followed Duffy to the elevator that would take them to Ironside's floor.

When they arrived at the office, Della opened the door for Perry and Duffy. They carried the suitcases in and set them down to the other side of the ramp. Della headed directly to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. "Perry, I think I will start dinner so that Mark doesn't have to."

"I think that Bob plans on going out to dinner. You better wait until he gets back. But I could use a cup of coffee."

"Coming up in a minute," Della said.

The phone rang. Perry walked over to it and answered, "Chief Ironside's office."

"This is Commissioner Randall. Is that you, Perry?"

"Commissioner, it is good to hear from you. How have you been?"

"Fine, how about you and Della?" he asked.

"We're both fine. Do you have any idea when Bob is going to be back, Commissioner?" Perry asked.

"Actually, I thought he would have been back by now."

"He is alright, isn't he?" Perry asked with alarm.

"Oh yes, he is fine. It did not take long for him to talk Johnny Billings out of the bank. You have not heard from him?" Randall asked.

"No, I have not," Perry answered.

"Well, tell him to call my office, will you please?"

"I'll tell him."

"You and Bob are leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, we are. Why don't you join us for dinner tonight, Commissioner?"

"Thanks, Perry, but I have one of those crime prevention meetings tonight that Bob so slickly got out of. Maybe we can get together when you get back."

"Sounds good. I'll give you a call when I get back," Perry told him.

"And tell Bob to call me in the morning before he leaves if he does not call me tonight."

"Will do. Goodbye, Commissioner." Perry hung up the phone just as the door opened. Ironside wheeled in and came down the ramp. He was followed into the office by Ed, Eve, Mark and Victoria Ironside. "Hello, Robert," Della said with a smile.

"Della! You are more beautiful each time I see you," Ironside said as he took Della's hand and kissed it. He looked at his younger brother and grinned. "Time sure has not made you any prettier."

"It hasn't helped you much either." Perry grinned back. He put out his hand and he and Ironside shook hands. Perry and Della then greeted Ironside's staff.

The chief took Victoria Ironside by the hand and said, "There is at least one person in the room that would disagree with you. I would like you to meet my Aunt Victoria."

Perry kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "So you are the famous Victoria Ironside that solved the child kidnappings and black-marketing of those kids. I have heard so much about you."

"Not all good, I bet. Robert was not very happy about my part in that case."

"It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you," Della added.

"He is just jealous that you solved the case before he did," Perry said, flashing another smile.

"You are very charming, Mr. Mason, I wish some of that would rub off on Robert," Victoria said. Everyone laughed as Ironside frowned at his aunt.

"So what was going on at the bank?"

"The young man was just trying to get the chief's attention," Eve said.

"His girlfriend has gone missing. He wants the chief to help find her," Ed added.

"Why don't we go to dinner?" Ironside suggested. "I am starving."

"Robert, if it is alright with you, Perry and I are rather tired, can we stay in for dinner? Mark doesn't have to cook. We can order out," Della requested.

"Are you sure? I was going to spring for dinner."

Ed curled his lip. "When the chief springs for dinner it usually means hamburgers. Let's eat here."

Della laughed. "Mark, I would be happy to assist you in the kitchen. Anything we can prepare will certainly be better than ordering out."

"Della, you are a guest," Ironside said. "Mark can take care of dinner."

"I don't mind. Perry and I take turns doing the cooking," she responded.

As Mark and Della headed for the kitchen, everyone else sat down at the main table. Eve noticed that the chief's mood had changed completely. His brother really seemed to be able to lift his spirits.

"Tell me about Milt Stein," Perry said to his brother.

Victoria stood up. "I think I'll go help Mark and Della."

"Milt was a good cop who was only months away from retirement," Ironside began. "His daughter, Barbara, went to a party where she had been smoking marijuana. She got into a serious accident on the way home. The doctor at the hospital informed Milt that she was under the influence of the drug at the time of the accident.

"Milt became obsessed with finding the man who had provided the marijuana. He planted evidence in the man's apartment. Upon investigating, I discovered the truth. His daughter came to see me. She tried to talk me into looking the other way." Ironside sat thinking back to that time.

"But you could not do it," Perry said.

"No, I could not," Ironside confirmed.

"Then he was forced to resign," Perry surmised.

"Yes," Ironside told them. "He lost his pension as well."

"That must have been hard for you," Perry said quietly.

"It was but I had no choice," Ironside said.

"And Stein still keeps in touch with you?" Perry inquired.

"Milt was a professional. He understood. Never held it against me. Barbara, on the other hand, did and still does."

"How did he come to own the cabins that he is renting?" Perry asked.

"Milt had quite a bit of money put away. He was looking to purchase something that would allow him to make a living. I put him onto the cabins in the Sawtooth Mountains. A friend of mine was retiring and wanted to sell them."

"Well, quite frankly I am looking forward to this vacation," Perry grinned.

"So am I," Ironside said. "So am I."

The door burst opened and Dunlap entered the office with Otto. He let go of the dog as Otto let out a yelp, leaped over the railing that separated the two different levels of the chief's office/ residence and deposited his front quarters into Ironside's lap.

Della and Mark joined them as they all watched Ironside greet his dog. Neither Perry nor Della could resist smiling at the scene in front of them.

Dunlap set some papers down on the table. "Here are his health papers for flying. I left a crate in the hall to transport him. It is airline approved. "

Ironside continued to wrestle with the dog that was wagging his tail wildly. "Sit down and join us for dinner."

"Thanks, Chief, but I have to meet with some military personnel. They are interested in some dogs we have been training. But I will take a rain check."

"You are on," Ironside said. "Thanks for bringing Otto to me."

Dunlap slapped Ironside on the shoulder and said, "No problem, Chief. Enjoy your vacation." Dunlap nodded at everyone and left the office.

Ironside noticed that everybody was staring at him. "Well, we are not going to spend every waking minute together," Ironside said. "I thought Otto could keep me company while you two are busy."

Perry thought about what Della had arranged. He was not going to need the dog to keep him company. Della had seen to that.

Della and Eve looked at each other. "That's a good idea, Chief," said Eve. She and Della shared a knowing smile.

"Well then, what about dinner?" Ironside barked.

"Come on, Mark," said Della. "We better feed him before he gets grumpy."

"It's too late for that," Victoria called out from the kitchen.

Della laughed and headed for the kitchen as Mark followed. It was time to put dinner on the table.

4.2

Katherine DeNureve put another log in the fire. She wrapped a small blanket around her. She thought about Robert Ironside. He would be here tomorrow. She was excited and apprehensive at the same time. She hoped that Della Street and Eve Whitfield were right. She certainly did not want to upset Robert.

She thought this was an ideal place to spend some time with him. The Sawtooth Mountains were beautiful this time of year. In fact they were beautiful anytime of the year. It was a perfect time of the year to spend time with Robert... if he decided to spend time with her.

Katherine felt the heat of the fire warm her face and her body. She could get used to this. She had always loved the wilderness.

There was a noise outside the door of her cabin...or had she imagined it? No, there it was again. Katherine walked toward the door. Someone or something was outside her door. She put her ear to the door. Yes, there was something out there.

Katherine walked back toward the bedroom. There was a phone on the bedside table. She thought about calling the main cabin but she feared they might laugh at her discomfort of what was probably a raccoon or a squirrel. She was being silly. It was the wilderness after all. She had visited areas like this before.

Katherine walked back into the main room of the cabin. There was the noise again on the other side of the door. Only this time it was louder. Something slammed into the door. Katherine jumped back from the door. Something was out there.

Something slammed against the door again. Katherine jumped back again. She headed back into the bedroom. She picked up the phone. Katherine dialed the main cabin and put the phone to her ear. Nothing. The phone returned no sound at all. Using her finger, she tapped the phone cradle several times and checked for a dial tone. There was nothing.

Katherine was beginning to feel uneasy. She went back to the door and checked to make sure the door was locked. It was. The noise on the other side of the door had stopped. Katherine again put her ear to the door. She could not hear anything. She listened for a moment longer. Katherine still could not hear anything. She would have to go to the main cabin and let them know her phone was out. She might be on vacation but she still had to keep in touch with the vineyards.

Katherine unlocked the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door. Standing on the porch was the largest wolf she had ever seen. With teeth bared and snarling, the wolf lowered its head and took a step forward.

As scared as she was, Katherine knew she had to keep her wits. She slowly moved backwards. If she could backup to the door and reach the knob, she might be able to close the door.

Katherine shuffled her feet backwards. Just as she was about to reach for the door, the wolf pounced toward her.

Suddenly shots were fired from behind the wolf. It looked at Katherine and then darted away. Milt Stein came running toward the cabin. When he arrived, he asked her, "Are you alright?"

Relief flooded through her. "Yes, I am alright. Thank you. I shudder to think what would happen if you had not come along. You did not tell me there was a wolf problem here."

"There isn't. We know there are wolves up here but you never see them. They never come into this area. They stay away from people."

Katherine put her hand to her mouth when she noticed the door. It was covered with blood. There were the remains of an animal hanging on a nail on the door. Milt went over to the door. "Someone had to have hung that animal on your door. The wolf must have smelled it."

"Who would do that?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." He looked at Katherine. Milt thought she was pretty calm for what she had just gone through. "The wolf would have had to be jumping against that door trying to reach the animal."

"Yes, I believe it was," Katherine confirmed. "It looked like a wolf to me."

"Why did you not just call the front desk?" Milt asked her.

"I tried. The phone was dead," she answered.

Milt walked into the bedroom. Katherine followed him in. He went to the bedside table and picked up the phone. The dial tone sounded immediately. "There is nothing wrong with the phone," he said as he held it out to her.

Katherine took it from him. She listened. It had a dial tone just as he said. "Mr. Stein, I swear, that phone was not working. It was dead, I tell you."

"First of all, my name is Milt and secondly, I believe you. Someone had to put that animal on that door. They must not have wanted you to call for help. Do you know of anyone that would want harm you?"

"Heavens, no! I cannot think of a soul." Katherine did not like where this was going.

"Do you carry a cell phone?"

"Yes, of course but it is not getting a signal up here."

"Most can't. Just thought I would check."

"Mr. Stein, you must believe me, I..."

"Milt," he corrected.

"Milt, that phone was not working," Katherine told him.

"I believe you. I am worried about why and why it is working now," he told her.

"What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I don't know but I want you to promise me you will not venture outside alone until Bob and Perry Mason get here. Once they get here, whoever did it will not bother you with those two around you. I am going to do some checking to see what I can find out."

"Don't you think you should call the police or the sheriff, that is?" Katherine asked.

He smiled. "Like I told you I am an ex- cop. I will check and see if there is a reason to call the police. I will set up an intercom so that if the phone goes out again you will still be able to reach me." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. I won't let any harm come to you. Now let me get this mess cleaned up."

Barbara walked into the cabin. "What in the heavens happened here?"

"Barbara, get a pail of water and some rags. Bring them here so I can clean up the mess. I'll need a garbage bag as well."

Barbara did as her father asked. She left the cabin and headed back to the main office.

Milt looked around. He did not like this. It had been deliberate. That he was sure of.

4.3

Dylan Demaris watched the scene on the porch from a distance. He was sure that the wolf would have shaken up the woman in that cabin. If Stein would not sell his property, then Dylan would make sure he had no customers.

He had lived in the Sawtooth Mountains for years. He knew this land better than anyone. He had no trouble finding the wolf even though most people rarely saw wolves in this area. There was an abundance of them but they kept themselves hidden from humans. They could not, however, keep themselves hidden from Dylan. He knew how to find them. He used a tranquilizer dart to sedate the wolf. He had been careful not to allow anyone to see him place the wounded animal on the door. He then placed the wolf on the porch as it was waking from its slumber. The wolf did the rest.

Demaris had not given it a second thought that the woman might have been harmed or even killed. If there had to be casualties to reach his goal, then so be it. He just considered it unfortunate that these people had chosen this area to vacation. Demaris turned and quietly left the scene. He would set up his next event for later tonight.

4.4

Milt climbed the telephone pole. When he had bought the cabins, they did not have telephones. Milt had to argue with the local telephone company to have them installed. There was no way he felt he could run a business without telephones. The telephone company finally relented and put in all the proper equipment. It had cost him a lot of money to have it done but it was worth it. He could not take the chance of being sued if somebody got hurt and he was unable to contact medical authorities in time.

When he arrived at the top of the pole, he opened the box. There he saw a wire had been spliced into. Milt knew that somebody had tampered with the wires thereby cutting off the use of Katherine's phone temporarily. What was he going to do about it? Should he call the local authorities? Or should he just wait until Bob Ironside arrived? He decided to wait for the San Francisco detective. He knew that Bob was bringing his brother, the famed lawyer, Perry Mason. There were not two more brilliant minds anywhere in the country. Between the two of them and himself, they would get to the bottom of it. In the meantime he would keep an eye on Katherine to be sure no harm became of her.

Milt climbed down from the pole. He worried about his daughter. If whoever who was doing this was actually after him, then his daughter was in danger as well. Controlling his strong-willed daughter would not be easy. But what bothered him most was who could be doing this and why?

He would have to let this go for now. He had work to do. Milt headed back in the direction of the cabins.

4.5

The sun began to shine in the bedroom that Perry and Della had slept in. Della untangled herself from Perry's arms. She wanted to get into the bathroom before anyone awoke. It would allow both Perry and Robert ample time to get ready. She looked back upon last night with fondness. Robert had not been in the mood that his staff had described to both her and Perry. Della smiled when she thought about the effect that Perry had on Robert. Eve had stated that it was a complete transformation.

She was so looking forward to this vacation. Both she and Perry needed it desperately. And there was no question that Robert needed to get away as well. She only hoped that Perry would not spend all of his time trying to find the girl. She knew he had promised Guy Smith that he would look for her and Perry would keep this promise. She hoped that he and Robert would not become immersed in another case.

When arriving at the bathroom door, she found it closed. Della knocked on the door. It opened and Robert Ironside wheeled out of the bathroom. "I decided to get into the bathroom first this morning. I seem to recall that Perry takes forever." Ironside smiled at Della.

"I thought I would do the same. I should have known I would never be able to get up before you. You certainly are an early riser."

Ironside grunted. "Much to Mark's dismay."

Della laughed as she entered the bathroom. "Perry should be up shortly."

"I better go roll Mark out of bed. I have no intentions of eating any airline food. Even Mark's cooking is better than that." Ironside wheeled away toward his aide's room.

Perry awoke to the chirping birds outside the window. He reached for Della. She was gone. It amazed him how she was able to slip out of his arms without waking him. He got up and put on a robe. He slipped on a pair of slippers and headed into the main room of Ironside's office/residence.

His brother was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when Perry joined him. "You're already dressed?"

"I figured I'd better get up and shower before you did. Otherwise we would never get out of here," his brother said gruffly.

"I don't take any more time in the bathroom than you do," Perry argued.

That drew a grunt out of Ironside. "Help yourself to some coffee. Don't expect me to wait on you," growled Ironside.

Perry smiled. "You don't wait on your guests?"

"You're not a guest. You are family."

Mark had been standing behind them listening. "Are you two at it again? I'll get you a cup of coffee, Perry."

Perry grinned and winked at Mark.

"Mark, you better get Otto outside."

"I will, Chief. Just as soon as I get Perry's coffee." Mark went into the kitchen. He poured a cup of coffee and brought it to the table. After setting it down in front of Perry, he went and got Otto. He and the German Shepherd disappeared out the door.

Perry picked up the newspaper that Ironside had discarded. There on the front page was a picture of Ironside bringing Johnny Billings out of the bank.

"Looks like you got your picture on the front page again. Exactly who is this kid looking for?"

"His girlfriend."

"I know that," said Mason. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Gail Smith," Ironside answered.

Perry looked like he had just been hit by a bolt of lightning. Ironside noticed the look on his face and said, "What's wrong, Perry?"

"Tell me, is this Gail Smith a student at Boise State University?" Perry asked.

Ironside looked stunned. "How did you know that?"

"Because her father showed up in my office yesterday insisting that I find her."

"It can't be a coincidence," Ironside said. "Did you get a picture of her?"

Mason reached for his briefcase and pulled out a picture. Ironside wheeled over to his desk and grabbed a file. He put it beside his right leg and wheeled back to the table. Reaching into the file he too pulled out a picture. He and Mason set them side by side. There was no doubt both pictures were of the same woman.

"I think we better compare notes," Perry suggested.

"I think you are right," Ironside responded. He reached into his file and pulled out notes that he had taken after talking to Johnny Billings.

"Gail's father, a man by the name of Guy Smith, said she had a cabin in the Sawtooth Mountains. Did Billings mention it?" Perry asked his brother.

Ironside rifled through his paperwork. "Here it is. Yes. It is near Redfish Lake. That is where Milt's cabins are located."

"Did Billings ever mention being at the cabin?" Perry asked.

"In fact, he did. He said he had been there many times. Something bothers me though. He said the last time he was there, it was no longer owned by Gail."

Perry frowned. "She sold it, then."

"Not according to Johnny. He said she would never sell. She loved the place and went there as often as her schedule would allow."

"Is this kid sure it has been sold?"

Ironside looked through more of his papers. "He said the last time he was up there a man by the name of Dylan Demaris was there. He told Jimmy that she had sold the place to him. He threw him off the property."

"Did he provide Billings any proof that he owned the property?" Perry asked.

"No. Johnny said it was a little difficult demanding it since Demaris was holding a rifle on him. It was that discovery that brought Johnny to me."

Both men were silent for a moment when Ironside said, "Does Della know about this?"

"Of course. Della knows as much about my practice as I do," Perry reasoned.

"Probably more," Ironside grunted.

Mason smiled. "I won't argue with that." He looked down at the two cases that had just become one. "We are supposed to be going on a vacation."

"Yes, we are," Ironside said. "And we will...after..."

"We find out what is going on," Perry finished for him. "Shall I call in Paul or do you want to bring Ed and Eve with us?"

"Neither, for now. Milt Stein was an outstanding police detective. If I ask him, he will help us."

"Okay, Bob. What do you say we head for the Sawtooth Mountains?"

"For a little R and R," Ironside said.

"Bob, I have a feeling we won't be getting much of that," Perry said.

"So what's new?" Ironside asked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 05

5.1

Ed and Eve both reported to work early to see their boss off on his vacation. "Now don't you worry about the office," Eve told him. "We will take care of everything. You just enjoy your vacation."

"I will call in once a day to check with you. I can be home within hours if the need arises," Ironside said.

"It won't arise," Ed spoke up. "You just have a good time and get some rest. Perry, make sure he does some fishing. He always relaxes when he fishes."

"Since fishing is one of my favorite activities you can count on it." Mason grinned.

"Mark! Let's go before we miss our flight," Ironside called out.

"We have lots of time, Chief," Mark said. "Everything is loaded in van. All we need to do is drive to the airport."

"Well then, let's go going," Ironside barked. Goodbyes were said and the vacationers were in their way. Mark grabbed Otto's lead from the railing, put it on his collar and followed Perry, Della and the chief out of the office. As they left, Della wonder just how much time they would actually be vacationing.

5.2

Milt Stein looked at his watch. It was almost time he headed to Boise Airport. His daughter opened the door to the main office and came in. "Mr Jenkins in cabin thirteen is rather upset, Dad."

"Is the right? What about?" he asked.

"He lit a fire in fireplace at midnight and within a few minutes the cabin filled up with smoke," Barbara told her father.

"That doesn't make sense."

"That is what I though until Mr. Jenkins lit it in front of me. And sure enough the cabin filled up with smoke."

Stein came from behind the counter. He walked to the door with Barbara, held the door open and waited for her to go out in front of him. They headed for cabin thirteen.

Milt looked around them at the trees. They were beautiful this time of the year. Granted, alot of them had already fallen and it would only take one good rain or a strong wind to being the rest down.

Milt and Barbara arrived at cabin thirteen. Milt knocked on the door. It immediately opened and a very angry man met them on the other side. "It is about time. I about froze to death last night. I had a good mind to get you out of bed last night."

"You shoud have. You should not have syaed in here without heat. I would have been glad to have checked this last night, Milt told him.

He moved over to the fireplace. The room smelled strongly of smoke. Milt moved the screen. The fire had been put out but was still smoldering. "I just had all the chimneys cleaned Did you open the damper?"

"Of couse I did. I am not stupid," growled Jenkins.

Milt checked the damper. It was indeed open. He did not understand why the smoke was coming back into the cabin. Hegot down on his knees. Milt looked up into the chimney. It was was pitch back. He should be able to see at least some daylight. Something. was wrong. The rain should be blocked from coming into the house but he should be able to see some daylight. "Nothing is wrong in here. I am going to go up in the roof and see in there is a problem up there.

Milt climbed up on the railing and then up to the roof. He was careful to keep his balance while he ascended up to the chimney top. He saw right away what the problem was. The chimney had been covered with metal the fit the chimney top perfectly. Milt removed it and threw it to the ground. He slowly reversed his momement and headed back down the roof.

Stein picked up the metal and set it by the entrance of the cabin. He went inside straight to the fireplace and lit the fire. "There you are, Mr. Jenkins. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will take something off your bill when you check out." Milt smiled and took his daughter's arm. We will get out of your way. If there is anything that you need, don't hesitate to ask, no matter the time."

Sastified that he heating problem had been Jenkins smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate your prompt attention to the matter." He closed the door once Milt and Barbara were on the outside

"What was the problem, Dad?"

Milt picked up the homemade chimney cover and showed it to Barbara. "This was the problem."

"I don't undetstand. What is it?"

"The reason for the smoke not rising out through the chimney. It was covering it."

"But how? Where did it come from?"

"I don't know where it came from. Jenkins has been here for two weeks with no problems with that chimney. An the answer to how? The only way it could have gotten there is someone put it there."

"But why?" Barbara asked.

"Why did someone cut out Katherine's phone and then hang a dead animal on her door?" he asked. "Something is going on here. I am glad Bob is arriving today. He can help me get to the bottom of it."

Barbara curled up her lip. "Did you have to remind me the he is coming?"

"We talked about this. You must be respectful of Bob while he is here." Milt scolded.

"I will be but only because you asked me I just can't understand why you would allow him to come here in the first place."

"Because he is my friend. He has been for many year."

"Some friend. He did not stand behind you when you needed it the most. You lost your job and your pension because he had to be high and mighty. Well, he may be your friend but he is not mine."

"We have been over this a dozen times. He did what he had to do."

"Yeah, he just had to turn you in" she said sourly.

"He did not turn me in. I did that myself."

"Same thing. He would have if you did not," she responded.

Milt sighed. Let's drop the subject. I must be heading to the airport to pick up Bob and his brother."

"That's another thing. What lawyer takes his secretary on vacation with him?

"Barbara, I hope you will have the good manners not to pry in something that is none of your business."

"Don't worry Dad. I promise to behave but it will take effort. You better get going or your friends will be there waiting around."

Milt kissed her forehead and got into his SUV. Barbara watched as he drive away.

5.3

Ironside wheeled over to the luggage carousel and turned his chair to the side. Perry and Della joined him. The lawyer was pulling a dolly. The crate containing the German Shepherd was on the dolly.

Ironside reached over and unlatched the crate. Otto came bounding out, his tail wagging wildly. Ironside untangled the lead fron the handle on the crate. After hooking the lead to Otto's collar. He tied the other end of the lead to his chair.

Perry pulled all of the bags from the carousel and loaded them on the dolly.

"Bob!" shouted from a distance. Ironside turned his head towards the familiar voice.

"Milt!" Ironside smiled. As Stein approached him, the two detectives shook hands. "Where's Barbara?"

A little embarrassed, Milt replied, "She has... well she has..."

"She hasn't forgiven me for what I did," Ironside finished for him.

"No, she hasn't. Look, Bob. You have to give her time. She's young. She will come along. Some day she will understand."

"I will get to see her, won't I?"

"Of course you will. She is my partner. She is looking after things while I am away. "

"Milt, this is my brother, Perry Mason and this beautiful lady is Della Street." Ironside pointed at each one of them.

"Milt, it is a pleasure to meet you," Perry said as he shook hands with Stein.

"Robert has told us all about your cabins and how beautiful it is up there this time of the year. We have been looking forward to this vacation," Della said with a smile.

"That is good to hear because I intend to make sure you have a wonderful time. Well, shall we head for the mountains?"

Milt lead the way to the parked SUV. Milt and Perry loaded the luggage as Della and Ironside got into the vehicle.

Perry got in the back seat with Della. Milt slid into the driver's seat and pulled the vehicle into traffic.

5.4

Dylan Demaris watched as Milt Stein drove his vehicle away. He knew he would be gone for quite a while. This would give him time to terrorize some of the cabin dwellers.

Dylan knew the man and woman in cabin twenty had left to go fishing. He looked around to see if anyone one was around. He saw no one. He got out of his truck, walked to the back and grabbed the cage of rats. Demaris moved quickly through the trees. He came up on cabin twenty. Dylan looked into a window. It was the living room. No that would not do. He wanted the rats contained in one area. Demaris moved on to the next window. He peaked in and smiled. Perfect... the bathroom door was closed.

Dylan rammed his elbow into the window, shattering a portion if it. He reached down, picked up the rat cage, knocked out a little more glass and then dumped the rats into the bathroom of the cabin.

Demaris chuckled as he closed the cage door. He carriefd the cage back an placed it in the truck. He would love to be a little fly in the wall when the occupants open that bathroom door. He got in his truck and drove away.

5.5

Katherine could not make up her mind what to wear. She could not make it too dressy or she would look out of place up here in the mountains. She looked into the closet and pulled out a pair of black designer jeans. She decided on baby blue turtleneck sweater. Both showed off her figure. She wanted to make sure Robert Ironside noticed her. She was not yet sure how she was going to arrange a chance meeting with him but she would figure out something.

Katherine looked out her front window. A man was carrying what looked like some kind of cage. She watched as he broke the window of one of the cabins and then set the cage next to the window and tipped it. What in the world could he be doing?

Katherine reached for the phone and called the main cabin.

"Stein Cabin Resort," Barbara answered.

"Barbara, this is Katherine DeNuerve. Can I speak to Mr. Stein, please?"

"He is not here right now. He went to Boise to pick up Chief Ironside and his brother."

"Oh, then he won't be back for several hours."

"That's right. Is there something that I can do for you?" Barbara asked.

"Well, I was looking out my window when..." Katherine told Barbara what she had witnessed.

"Oh my God! What do you think he put through the window?"

"I don't know but don't you think you should find out before the people renting that cabin do?"

"I suppose you are right." She checked the computer. That cabin is rented to a man and a woman. They stopped in the office before they left. They were going fishing."

"Would you like for me to come with you?" Katherine asked.

"Would you? I would really appreciate it," Barbara said relived.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Katherine hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket and the keys to her cabin and headed to the main cabin office.

Katherine glanced at the cabin in question and continued on to the office. When she arrived, Barbara was getting the master set of keys.

"Are you ready?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, let's go see what the man was up to."

Katherine and Barbara left the office and walked toward the cabin. "When I arrived, I got the feeling you do not like Robert Ironside. Would you mind telling me why?"

"I guess I can see why you got that impression but it is not the truth. I am actually very fond of him."

Katherine smiled. You could have fooled me. You sounded rather resentful toward him."

"I am still very upset and mad at him," Barbara said.

"And why is that?"

Barbara told Katherine about what had happened San Francisco. They reached cabin twenty. Katherine stopped and looked at Barbara. "Did you really expect Chief Ironside to look the other way with his reputation for honesty?"

"No I guess not. But when I went to his office I was hoping to convince him to make an exception this one time but he would not do it. My father lost his job and his pension all because Chief Ironside could not take into consideration all the years of good honest service. It just made me so angry with him."

"Are you angry with Chief Ironside or with yourself?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Katherine said, "the reason your father did what he did was because he wanted the man that provided you with the drugs. So he framed him. I guess I am wondering if you are really angry with yourself and taking it out on Chief Ironside."

"Why would I be angry with myself? It was Chief Ironside that refused to look the other way."

"But it was you that used the drugs and got into the accident while under their influence. And your father did what he did because he was trying to protect you from those drugs.

Barbara looked down. "I guess I never thought of it that way."

Katherine smiled. "Try to remember that when you greet Chief Ironside later today."

Barbara smiled back at her. "I just can't help myself. He made me so angry."

"Try. Chief Ironside is a very good man. Besides you father doesn't hold it against him."

"No he doesn't. In fact, he is looking forward to spending some time with him."

Katherine looked up at the door of the cabin. Well, shall we go in?"

"Yes." Barbara unlocked the cabin door. They entered the cabin. Barbara led the way to the bathroom. She explained that the layout of all the cabins were similar and she knew from the window broken that it was the bathroom which they needed to check.

When they arrived at the bathroom door, Barbara took hold of the door knob and turned it. Katherine put her hand over Barbara's. "Wait." She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Do you hear something?" Barbara asked.

"I am not sure. I hear something. I just don't know what."

Well, there is only one way to find out," Barbara said. She again turned the door knob and opened the door. Some of the rats came running out of the bathroom Barbara screamed and slammed the door. A rat let out a terrible high pitched screamed and then was silent as Barbara had slammed the door shut on the rat's body which was severed in half.

Barbara screamed again and ran for a chair. She jumped up on it. Katherine went into the kitchen and found a broom. She searched the cabin for the rats that had escaped. Finding them one by one, she used the broom to chase them out of the cabin.

Katherine returned to the bathroom and opened the door releasing the rest of the rats. Again she shooed then out of the cabin. After checking the cabin thoroughly she was satisfied that all of them were gone.

Barbara stepped down from the chair. "Are you sure they are all out of here?"

"Yes they are we have to clean up this mess and get that window fixed," Barbara responded. "Get me a plastic bag and a pail of hot water with some disinfectant."

"I should really be the one to clean it up," Barbara said.

Katherine smiled at the young lady who looked like she was going to faint. Better to get her out of here and clean it up herself. "You can call for someone to come and put a new window in."

Relieved, that Katherine did not take her up on her suggestion, Barbara left the cabin. A few minutes later, she returned with the things Katherine requested and left again.

Katherine had a feeling something was not right. First what happened at her cabin and now this. Who was the man she saw dumping the rats in this cabin and why? Was he the same man that left the dead animal on a nail on her door. She would be sure to tell Milt Stein and Robert Ironside about the man.

Katherine looked at the rat that was in two pieces. She was not crazy about cleaning this mess up but she knew that Barbara was far too queasy to do the job and they needed to have everything completed before the renters of the cabin came back.

5.6

"Milt, aren't you taking these curves a little on the fast side?" Perry looked down the side of the mountain.

Milt laughed. "Am I making you nervous, Perry?"

"Just a little. I came here to vacation not to become a permanent resident."

Ironside and Milt laughed at his discomfort. "I have driven up and down this mountain dozens of times and I haven't driven out the side of the mountain yet."

"They is always a first time for everything one does." Perry watched out the side of the vehicle. "I would feel better if you would slow down just a bit." He glanced over at Della who did not seem to be worried in the least. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"For someone who likes to live on the edge I am surprised a little thing like speed on a mountain bothers you," Ironside teased.

"I tell you what, I will slow down for a little legal advice," Milt said.

"Slow down first, then I will give you the legal advice," Perry said.

Milt looked over at Ironside and grinned as he slowed the vehicle. He proceeded to relay the events that had happened at Katherine's cabin, leaving out her name as he got the feeling her presence at the cabins at the same time as Ironside was not very accident. He had been a detective all of his life, after all.

"This sounds more like a job for Bob than me," Perry said.

"I take it you think you know who is doing it," Ironside surmised.

"Well I don't like to point fingers without evidence but there is a man that has lived in the Sawtooth Mountains all of his life. He has been bothering me to sell the property to him. I have told him time and again that I am not interested in selling but he keeps coming back."

"Do you have any proof at all that he is behind what happened at the cabin?" Perry asked.

Milt shook his head. "None. But there is something else that bothers me."

"Such as?" Della asked. She was worried about Katherine. The cabin that Milt Stein said the attack took place was the cabin that Della knew she was staying in.

"There was another property that he wanted and he kept after the woman until she gave up and sold out to him. I never thought in a million years that Gail would sell that piece of land. She loved it. She use to come up here to study. She was a student at Boise State University."

Ironside, Mason and Street all share a look that didn't leave any of them wondering what the others were thinking. "What was Gail's last name?" Ironside inquired?

Milt caught the look that the three had given one another. "Smith, why?"

"Bob, I think our three problems just became one," Perry said.

"What problems?" Milt said confused.

"Seems we all have a problem that is connected to Gail Smith," Ironside answered. He told Stein about Johnny Billings holding people in the bank until he arrived and why. Perry then told him about Guy Smith coming to see him.

"Billings... isn't that Tom Billings' kid" Milt asked.

"That's the one," Ironside replied.

Milt looked worried. "Then something could have happened to her. Maybe she did not sign that property over willingly."

"What is the man's name that has been trying to get you to sell?"

"Dylan Demaris."

"I think we need to check Mr. Demaris out," Perry said.

"Milt, the lady in cabin three... she was not harmed, was she?" Della asked.

"No. I was surprised how calm she was."

"I want to talk to her when we get to the cabins," Ironside said.

"That is not a problem. She is in the cabin right next to you," Milt told him.

"What's her name," Ironside asked. Perry, Della and Milt remained silent. Ironside looked from one to others. "Well? It isn't a secret, is it?"

"Of course not. Actually, Bob, she is from your neck of the woods," Milt told him.

"I don't live in the woods," Ironside said gruffly.

"Sonoma County," Milt said.

"You mean to tell me that Sergeant Agatha is here?" Ironside asked raising his voice.

"I don't remember any woman sergeant by the name of Agatha," Milt said.

"Alright then, who is she?" Ironside demanded.

Perry looked at Della who was looking out the window.

"She seemed to know you," Milt said. "She has a vineyard in Sonoma."

Ironside turned his head and looked back at Perry and Della. Both of them were looking out the window.

"Katherine Denuerve?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, that's her name. Then you do know her?"

"Not well but yes, I know her. She was in charge of St. Mary's Hospital charity event. What a coincidence that she is vacationing in the same place and the same time that I am." He glanced in the back seat at Della.

"Yes it is. We should invite her to join us for dinner tonight," Della said.

"She is probably vacationing with someone," Ironside said.

"No, she came alone," Milt corrected him.

"She is taking a vacation by herself?"

"Yes, Bob," Milt answered. "Lots of people take vacations alone. It is not as unusual as you think."

"Then we really should invite her, don't you think Robert?" Della asked.

Ironside had no doubt that it was no coincidence that Katherine was here. Nor did he doubt that Della had arrangement it. Oh, what the hell. He liked her and she was very good company. "Yes, we should invite her."

Della looked over at Perry, raised an eyebrow and smiled. Perry just shook his head.

5.7

Dylan Demaris pointed a gun at the squirrel that was sitting up eating a nut. He pulled the trigger and shot it dead. Denaris picked it up by the tail and put into the bag he was carrying. He sat quietly until another one appeared and shot it dead as well. He repeated this process until he had enough dead squirrels to complete his plan. He got into his truck and drove back to Stein's cabins. He pulled into the woods behind cabin one. Demaris got out, took the bag containing the dead squirrels and walk quietly through the woods.

He came around the back of the cabin. Dylan eased his way around to the front. He looked around. It was dark enough that he felt confident enough to advance to the door. He quickly picked the lock on cabin one and entered. Demaris went into the kitchen and tied a rope the light fixture. He then tied the dead squirrel by the tail. Demaris was careful to make sure the squirrel hung low enough that any adult would brush against it if they did not see it...and they would not.

Dylan went from room to room hanging a squirrel in each of them. When he had completed his work, he opened the door slightly and snuck out without being seen.


	6. Chapter 6

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 06

6.1

It was dark by the time Milt pulled in front of the cabin. The only light that could be found was coming from the cabins and the fires that some individual campers had started in the fire pits in front of their cabins.

Barbara came out of the cabin, gave her father a hug and walked over to the SUV. "Oh, what a beautiful dog," she said as she reached in to pet Otto.

Milt grabbed her hand and pulled it away before she got the chance to touch him. "You know better than to reach for a strange dog like that. He is a trained attack dog. You better wait until Bob introduces you to Otto so the dog knows it is alright for you to pet him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, you are telling me he has a temperament just like Chief Ironside," she said.

Perry and Della laughed but Milt shot his daughter a look of disapproval. "Seems she knows Bob, alright," Perry remarked. He got out of the SUV and then helped Della out.

"Barbara, this is Bob's brother, Perry Mason, and his secretary, Della Street."

Barbara looked up at the big man in front of her. Even in the poor lighting, she was shocked to see how much he looked like Robert Ironside. It was like looking at a younger version of the San Francisco detective. "I know you have probably heard this before but you look so much like Chief Ironside that you could be his brother." Everyone laughed. She greeted Della with a smile. "My father said you were a beautiful woman but that word does not do you justice."

Della smiled. "Thank you. It is nice to meet you."

Barbara went over to the passenger side of the vehicle. "Hello, Chief."

Ironside smiled at her. "I was not sure you would speak to me."

"Dad said I had to be respectful, so I am being respectful."

"Barbara!" Milt cried.

"It's okay. At least she is speaking to me. That's an improvement over the last time she saw me. Now is someone going to help me out of this vehicle or am I spending the night here?" Ironside barked.

"That is Chief Ironside's way of issuing an order to get him out of that vehicle now... in case you did not recognize it," Barbara said.

Mason smiled at her. "Oh, believe me, we recognize it."

"You know, you are much more charming than Chief Ironside and much more polite. Are you sure you are brothers?"

"Barbara..." her father said in a warning tone. He turned to Ironside. "Barbara has cooked dinner for us. Leave the luggage in the vehicle. We will get it later. Come in and make yourselves at home."

Perry got Ironside's wheelchair out of the vehicle. Ironside put his arm around his brother's neck and allowed him to lower him down into the chair. When they reached the stairs, Perry wheeled him over to the ramp and into the cabin.

"This way, folks," Milt said and he led them into the back where he and Barbara lived.

The cabin was spacious and Della could not help but think that it represented more a man's taste than a woman's.

Otto laid down on a rug in front of the fire. After laying his head down on his paws, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"It smells good," Perry said. "I was afraid we get here and find chili."

"And what is wrong with chili?" Ironside demanded.

"Nothing if it is served with a bottle of Maalox," Perry answered.

"You just don't appreciate the finer things in life," Ironside growled.

"Oh I don't know. I think Della represents the finest in life." Perry took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I can't argue with that," Ironside said.

"Milt, can I use your phone?" Della asked. "I thought I would invite Katherine to dinner since she and Robert know each other."

Before Milt could answer, Ironside interrupted. "She should not be walking around by herself in the dark. I will go down and invite her. What cabin is she in?"

"She is in three," Milt said.

The chief looked back at Stein. "And what cabin am I in?"

"Two," Milt answered.

Ironside looked at Perry and Della. Neither one of them met his eyes. "She just happened to take a vacation at the same time as me, at the same place, and is in the cabin next to mine." He looked at Della and said, "And some people say I am as subtle as a brick."

Della caught Perry's eye and smiled. He just shook his head and watched as his brother wheeled toward the door. "Otto! Come!" The German Shepherd was on his feet and at his master's side in an instant.

Ironside wheeled out the door and down the ramp. Otto stayed right next to him as he navigated the wheelchair through the rough terrain, trying to find the smoothest ground he could. He arrived at Katherine's cabin. The porch also had a ramp as did the one he would be staying in.

Ironside wheeled up the ramp and knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and Katherine smiled. "Robert! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, I am sorry, of course you may." She stepped back to allow his chair room to wheel into the room. Ironside told Otto to stay on the porch.

"I am here with my brother, Perry Mason, and Della Street. I was told that you were also here so I thought you might like to join us for dinner."

"That is very kind of you. I would love to."

"How did you find out about these cabins?" he asked her.

Katherine opened her mouth to say something and thought better of it. She did not want to tell him something that wasn't true. Besides he was a detective and she suspected he already had figured it out.

"Actually, Robert, it is not a surprise to me that you are here. Della called me and told me that you and Barbara had split up. She thought I might enjoy the view and the company but if you are uncomfortable with my being here, I will leave in the morning."

Ironside smiled. "Nonsense. I think we enjoy each other's company. I am not uncomfortable with it at all. You should stay."

Katherine smiled. "Then you don't mind Della doing a bit of matchmaking?"

"I don't if you don't."

"I guess I would not be here if I did," she said.

"Then it is settled. You will stay," he said. "Now, why don't we join the others for dinner?"

"Alright, let's go." She headed for the door, opened it and let him wheel out. "This is Otto. I brought him along for company."

Katherine patted the Shepherd on the head. "Hello, Otto." The dog wagged his tail.

Katherine walked down the ramp with him. Otto stopped. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he lowered his head and growled deep in his throat. He was looking toward the woods.

Ironside turned his chair toward the direction that held Otto's attention. The light on the back of the cabin was reflecting in the eyes of an animal. He could not tell what kind of animal it was but he knew something was out there.

"Katherine, get behind me." She did as she was told. Ironside reached in his pocket and pulled out his service revolver. A wolf came out of the darkness. It stepped toward them in a threatening pose, its head lowered, teeth bared and growling.

It sprang into the air at them. Otto leaped in front of Ironside and Katherine and met the wolf head on. With teeth bared and growling, he attacked before the wolf reached them. Otto grabbed the wolf by the throat as the animal howled and fought back, shaking loose from Otto's grip. It turned and ran back into the woods.

"That looks like the same wolf that almost attacked me last night," Katherine told Ironside.

Milt Stein came running out of the main cabin. He was carrying a shotgun as he ran toward Ironside and Katherine. Perry and Della followed close behind. "Are you two alright? We heard the commotion. What happened?"

"We're fine," said Ironside. "It was a wolf. It attacked us but Otto ran him off."

"Wolf? That is the second time a wolf has come in here," Milt said.

"It looked like the same one," said Katherine. "It was pretty big."

"What exactly happened?" asked Perry.

"We'll tell you about it but why don't we go back to the cabin for dinner?" said Milt.

"It's a good thing Robert insisted on coming over here to ask you to dinner. I was going to call you on the phone and have you walk over," said Della.

"Let's get inside," Ironside suggested. They walked back to the cabin together.

When they were all back inside, Barbara had put dinner on the table. Ironside pulled his chair in front of the table setting which did not have a chair in front of it. Della gestured for Katherine to sit down next to Robert. She took her place beside Perry.

Barbara brought out a beef roast in a mushroom gravy. The potatoes had been cooked in with the roast along with carrots. She placed a fruit salad on the table.

Milt brought out the bottle of wine that Katherine had given him upon her arrival. He poured wine in everyone's glasses, then sat down beside his daughter and Robert Ironside.

Once the food had been served, everyone settled in and began eating. "So are you going to tell me what has been going on around here or do I have to set up my own investigation?" Ironside barked.

Milt told him about the wolf, the dead animal on the door and the phone being cut off. Barbara reminded her father about the chimney being blocked with a cover.

"Is that everything or were there any more incidents that you are leaving out?" Perry asked.

"No, that is everything," Milt said.

"No, it's not," Barbara said.

"What are you talking about?" Milt said as he addressed his daughter.

Barbara relayed to them about the rats being dumped in one of the cabins. Ironside looked at Katherine. "You saw this man?"

"From a distance but it was at dusk, Robert. I would never be able to identify him. I could not make out his features."

"You saw the man actually dump the rats into the cabin?" Della asked.

"Yes, after he broke the window. But at the time I did not know they were rats. All I could tell was he was dumping something through the window."

"I don't want to make light of a serious situation but knowing how you go through the ceiling when you see a mouse, how did you manage to get those rats out of the cabin?" Milt asked his daughter.

Barbara turned red but did not have to answer her father as Katherine came to her rescue. "She did just fine. We got the rats out of there together."

"Milt," Perry changed the subject to Barbara's relief. "You mentioned a man that has been trying to get you to sell your property to him, Dylan Demaris."

"He is a dreadful man," Barbara said. "Even if we were to sell, it certainly would not be to him."

"What Perry is asking," Ironside clarified, "is whether this man is capable of doing these things."

"He is a miserable human being but I don't know, Bob. I honestly do not know. We try to avoid him as much as possible," Milt answered.

"Bob, what do you say that you and I go have a talk with Dylan Demaris?" Perry asked.

"Won't that let him know you suspect him if he is the one that is responsible for what has been happening?" Della wondered.

"If he is responsible for what is happening and knows that we are on to him, then it might force him to make a mistake," Ironside told her.

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Della asked.

At the same time both Perry and Robert answered her but with two different answers. "Yes," Perry said.

"No!" Ironside's gruff voice contradicted.

Della looked back-and-forth between the two men. "Well, which is it?"

"Bob, the last time I left Della behind the results were almost fatal. I know you do not agree with bringing civilians along but please remember I am a civilian. Della is not just my secretary. She is my partner. She comes with me."

"Then is it alright if I join you?" Katherine asked.

Irritated at Perry for countermanding his order, Ironside snapped at Katherine. "Why don't we just invite my Aunt Victoria and the Tuesday Afternoon Bridge Club?"

"I am sorry, Robert. I did not mean to upset you," Katherine said, backing off.

Realizing that he had snapped at her and concerned that he might have hurt her feelings, Ironside said softly, "I am sorry, Katherine. I did not mean to snap at you. I do not like what has been going on around here. It could be dangerous. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. So I am going to ask you to stay here."

Della noticed that he ordered her not to go but asked Katherine not to. Ordinarily this would have bothered her. But she took it as a good sign that Robert was definitely interested in Katherine. She made a quick decision. "It's alright, Perry. I'll stay behind with Katherine."

"Well, now that is settled," Milt interjected. "Would anyone like to go outside and light a fire?"

"We have plenty of time for that, Milt," Perry said. "To be honest I am quite tired. I think Della and I will just retire for the evening, if that is alright with everyone."

"Of course it is alright. We can light a campfire tomorrow night." Milt handed Perry a key and then gave one to Ironside.

"Katherine, please wait for me to escort you back to your cabin," Ironside told her. She smiled and nodded.

Before they left the cabin, Milt pulled Ironside aside. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others since you reacted so strongly when Della asked to go along. I am no longer a police officer but I would like to go with you."

"Della is not a police officer and has no training. I do not agree with the way Perry puts her in danger. I never have since we met. There's a big difference with you, Milt. You were a police officer for years. And since this involves you, your daughter and your property, you have every right to come along. I just do not want to put the ladies in any danger."

"You have to respect Perry's and Della's feelings on the subject, Bob. This is not San Francisco."

"It is no place for either one of them."

"That really is up to Perry and Della, don't you think?"

"I don't think either one of them will give me any choice in the matter."

"That, my friend, we agree on."

"I am going to take Katherine back to her cabin. I will see you in the morning."

"Breakfast is at nine o'clock," Milt told him. "I'll see you in the morning, Bob." Stein turned and went back into the residence.

Perry and Della came out and walked over to Ironside. Katherine joined them. "Are we going to get any playtime in tomorrow?" Perry asked his brother.

"I thought after we talk with Demaris, we could get some fishing in," Ironside answered.

Della bent down and kissed Ironside's cheek. "Good night, Robert."

"I'll see you in the morning, Della," Ironside said with a smile. He and Katherine watched as Della and Perry headed for their cabin hand in hand.

"Robert …"

"If you are going to apologize again, don't. I am the one who owes you an apology."

"I should not have asked you to allow me to come along," Katherine said.

"Do not worry about it. I should not have snapped at you. That was very rude."

"That has already been forgotten. There is something that I think I should tell you," Katherine said to him.

"Could it be that you are interested in me?"

She was glad that it was dark because she knew that she had to have blushed. "I am sorry if I've been that obvious."

He smiled and took her hand. "I am a detective, remember?"

"It is just that I think we have so much in common. I know it has not been that long since you and Barbara split up but I really do enjoy your company. I am not asking you for anything. I would just like us to be friends."

"We already are. But before we go any further, Barbara could not handle my job. That is why we are not together."

"Well, I can handle your job. I know it entails danger. But I also know you are very good at what you do. I would just like to spend time with you, that is if you would like to spend time with me."

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we just take it one day at a time? I can't promise you anything right now. I'm not sure I'm ready for that. But I do enjoy your company and you did promise me a tour of your vineyards."

She smiled at him. "That is more than enough for now. As far as a tour of the vineyards, you're welcome anytime. I think I've made that clear."

"We'll arrange it when we get back to San Francisco."

"I would like that. I really would like you to see them."

"Now I better get you into your cabin."

"Alright then."

"Otto! Come!" Ironside called out. The German Shepherd immediately went to his side.

Katherine walked alongside him on the other side of his wheelchair. Upon reaching her cabin, Ironside wheeled up the ramp. He took Katherine's key from her hand and unlocked her door. A scream sounded from Perry and Della's cabin.

"Go into your cabin and lock the door," Ironside told her.

"Robert …"

"I will be back. Go inside. And stay there." He wheeled away from her and down the ramp. He crossed the distance between the cabins and wheeled up the ramp. Ironside pulled his revolver out of his pocket. "Perry!"

"It's alright, Bob, but you better get in here."

Ironside wheeled into their cabin. One light was on. He looked up and saw the dead squirrel hanging by its tail from the ceiling. Milt Stein came running into the cabin with a rifle in his hand.

"When I turned on the light it startled Della," Perry explained.

"My god," Milt said. "Who is doing this?"

"There is one hanging from the ceiling in every room in this cabin," Perry told them.

"I will get them down," Milt said.

"Wait, Milt," Ironside called out. "I want pictures taken of all of the dead squirrels."

"I'll do it," said Milt. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started taking pictures of the squirrels.

"I'm sorry, Robert. I'm not usually this skittish. It's just that when Perry turned on the light, I was right beside the dead squirrel," Della said apologetically.

"Milt, when you take those squirrels down …" Ironside began.

"I know, be careful. You want to have the local authorities come in and dust for prints."

"And we need to find out all we can about Dylan Demaris," Perry added.

"Milt, you know the local authorities better than we do. Talk to them. Find out if Demaris has a record. And if he does, what has he been arrested for?" Ironside ordered his former detective. "Perry and I are going to go and see this gentleman first thing in the morning. You will have to pass on it."

"Alright, Bob. I'll talk to the sheriff in the morning."

Perry helped Milt remove all of the dead squirrels. "I apologize for this. This certainly is not what I wanted to see happen on your vacation." Milt was clearly upset.

"It is not your fault. But we will get to the bottom of it."

"Someone is trying to run you out of here. If you don't have any campers, you won't have any business," Ironside surmised.

"Dylan Demaris. He wants me off this land."

"I would say he is our number one suspect," Perry agreed.

"There is nothing further we can do tonight," Ironside said. "Why don't we all get some sleep?"

"I am not sure how much sleep I'm going to get," Della said. Perry put his arm around her and pulled her tight to him.

Mason walked Ironside and Stein to the door and stepped outside on the porch with them. "I don't think any of us going to get much rest until we find out what is going on. I think that vacation is on hold until we can do some investigating."

"Agreed," said Ironside.

"See you gentlemen in the morning," Milton said, then turned and left.

"Is Della alright?" Ironside asked his brother.

"She was just startled, Bob. She's fine."

"Are we ever going to be able to take a normal vacation?"

"Bob, this is normal for us. When was the last time we got together for anything when something like this didn't happen?"

Ironside grunted. "Good night, Perry."

"Good night, Bob."

Ironside turned his wheelchair around and went down the ramp. He headed back to Katherine's cabin. When he arrived, he knocked on the door. She immediately opened it and let him in. "What happened?"

Ironside repeated the events in Perry and Della's cabin.

"All of this is a deliberate attempt to scare away Milt's customers. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. We are going to start checking it out tomorrow and we are going to start with Dylan Demaris."

Outside sitting on the porch, Otto started growling. "Stay here." Ironside wheeled out onto the porch. It was too dark to see much of anything since most of the campers had turned off their lights. Otto continued to growl. "What is it, boy?" He could feel the hair standing up on Otto's back. Something was out there. After a couple of minutes the German Shepherd settled down. He whined and went over and sat down beside Ironside. Satisfied that whatever it was was no longer out there, Ironside wheeled back into Katherine's cabin.

"What was it?" she asked him.

"I don't know but I'll tell you one thing, something was there. Otto knew it." He looked at Katherine. "When I leave I want you to lock the door. Do not open it at all tonight for any reason. I will come for you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Alright, Robert."

He took her hand. "Do not worry. We will find out what is going on and put a stop to it. Then we can settle down for some serious vacation time."

She smiled at him. "I am not worried. Not as long as you are here."

Ironside took her hand. He kissed the back of it and said, "Good night, Katherine."

"Good night, Robert. I'll see you in the morning." After he left she closed the door and locked it.

Ironside wheeled to his cabin with Otto walking at his side. When he got there, Mason was leaning on the railing. "I thought we said good night."

"I could hear Otto growling way over at my cabin. What was it?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything. But there was something out there. That dog is never wrong."

Perry looked at the German Shepherd. He was panting. It was obvious the dog was nervous. "He is still uneasy. It's too bad he can't talk."

"Keep your door locked and don't let Della venture outside without you."

"I have no intention of it. Maybe you should keep an eye on Katherine."

"I will. Can you get a hold of Paul Drake?" Ironside asked Perry.

"I know where he is. I can reach him if we have to."

"Do it. Get him up here," Ironside said.

"Alright, I'll call him. But he's going to love you."

"He took a gal up to Commissioner Randall's cabin. Is that about right?"

Perry chuckled. "There's a reason you're considered the best detective around. You're the only one I know who can come up with a deduction with no information."

"I'm going to call Dennis in the morning. I want Ed up here as well. I don't think he will let me bring Eve too. He does not like my office closed down. And Perry, when they get here …"

"They are to come in silently... get a motel room somewhere away from here. You don't want anyone to know they're here."

Ironside grinned. "And that is why you are considered the best lawyer around. Most lawyers don't have your deductive ability."

"I'll see you in the morning." Perry got off the railing he had been leaning on and went back to his cabin.

6.2

Dylan Demaris stood in the woods behind the cabins. He put a rope around the wolf's neck. "Good boy, Apache. We'll get these people off our land."

It was too dark to make out the two men he had seen Milt Stein with this evening. The one man he knew would be no trouble. He was in a wheelchair. The other man he knew was a rather large man but he would present no problem for Apache.

He did not like the dog that was with the man in the wheelchair. He was easily able to sense when they were nearby. He had warned that cripple twice now. He even protected him. He would have to find a way to get the dog away from the cripple. If he could get him out in the open he could turn Apache on him or just plain shoot him. Either way he had to eliminate him. He was interfering with his plans. Everything had been going along just fine until those two strangers arrived. Tomorrow he would find out who they were. He had to know just what kind of a threat they represented.

There was nothing else he could do tonight. He did not believe that any of them would sleep very well. He wished he could terrorize them night and day but he was no different than any other human being. He needed sleep. He would get some rest and continue in the morning. He had more in store for these people.


	7. Chapter 7

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 07

7.1

Perry entered his and Della's cabin. He unlocked the door and went inside. Della was waiting for him. "Is everything alright, Perry?"

"Yes, Otto was growling at an animal. Bob could not see it but Otto knew it was there." Mason cupped her chin in his hand and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Are you alright, Della?"

"I am fine. My nerves are a bit on edge. Are we ever going to take a normal vacation with Robert?"

Perry put his arm around Della. "Trouble seems to follow us both when we are together. We will get to the bottom of this and then we can settle down and have a nice relaxing vacation."

Della smiled at Perry. "I told you Robert and Katherine would get along."

Perry smiled back at her. "You and your matchmaking."

"It worked, didn't it?" Della asked.

"It remains to be seen. Two weeks with Bob will tell whether it worked or not." Perry pulled her tight to him. "I admit that I was against you matchmaking but if it works I will be the first to congratulate you for helping to get them together."

"Don't you think they make a good couple?"

"She certainly seems tougher than Barbara. She will be better equipped to handle the danger Bob's job sometimes puts him in. Barbara would have been a bundle of nerves if she had to go through what she did. We will just have to wait and see. Why don't you make us a drink? I have to call Paul."

"Paul? Why are you calling him? You know he took a date up to the commissioner's cabin," Della reminded him.

"Bob wants him to come up here and help investigate what is going on."

"Do you have to call him? He is not going to be happy."

"It is a question as to who I want to risk making unhappy, Bob for not calling him or Paul for calling him." He grinned. "I'll take my chances with Paul." He walked over to the phone next to the bed. "Do you still have the number for the commissioner's cabin?"

Della went over to the dresser where she had laid her purse. She reached in and removed her address book and handed it to Perry.

Mason dialed the cabin and waited for an answer.

"Hello," said the unmistakable voice of Paul Drake.

"Hello, Paul. How's the vacation going?" Perry asked.

Paul sat up and removed his arm from around his companion's shoulders. "No, Perry, whatever it is you want the answer is no. I can't believe you even called."

"We need your help, Paul. And I am not the one that asked for you. Bob wants you up here. I would have settled for Ed Brown but you know Bob. He wants as many investigators to help solve the case."

"Case? You have to be kidding. Does that brother of yours know the two of you are supposed to be on vacation?"

"Something has come up. We really need you here."

"Perry... "

"I really need you, Paul," Perry said.

Paul sighed. "How soon?"

"As Bob would say..."

"... Yesterday," Paul finished for him. "I can't believe I am about to say this. I'll call and get a flight out as soon as possible."

Perry smiled. "She is not good enough for you or she would have made you take her where I could not reach you."

"Or I just should not have told you where I was going. Promise me you will take your next vacation to some exotic romantic place and take Della with you. Somewhere where Bob Ironside's chair can't go."

Perry laughed. "That's a promise."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?" Paul groaned.

Perry laughed again. "Your life would be pretty boring if it weren't for me. You would be following some husband around and taking pictures of him with a mistress for his jealous wife."

"Probably, but I would at least have time for an uninterrupted vacation," Paul said.

"Now what fun would that be?" Perry said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I will see you tomorrow." Paul prepared to hang up the phone.

"One last thing, Paul. Bob wants you to come in quietly. Get a motel nearby. Call my cabin or the main cabin and let us know where you are. We will come to meet with you at your motel."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." The phone went dead.

"He didn't sound pleased," Della said.

"Actually, he didn't put up much of a fight. I thought I would have to call him a couple times before I broke him down."

Della smiled. "You're a stinker, you know that?" Perry wrapped his arms around her and leaned down for a quick kiss.

"But you will have to admit life is never boring with me." Perry nibbled on her lips.

"Are you sure you want to start this when we have to get up early in the morning?"

"It would not be the first time we started it with the prospect of little to no sleep," Perry whispered.

Della smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

7.2

"Who dealt that mess?" Ed complained.

"I did," Eve said, "and it was not a mess. I would like a few more hands like it."

"I don't know why you are complaining," Mark said. "If the chief were here we would all be down ten bucks a piece by now. She only won twenty cents on that hand."

"Since the chief isn't here, I would like to win back some of the money I have lost to him," Ed said.

"From us? Why don't you try winning it back from the chief since he is the one that took it from you?" Eve picked up her cards and tossed them to Mark who began shuffling them.

"Because I can't beat the chief. Just can't read him. His expression never changes. Now how am I supposed to know if he is bluffing if he never even flinches?" Ed tossed his cards to Mark.

"It is called a poker face, Ed. Besides he knows us too well. He can read all of us. In fact he can read anyone that plays him. Have you ever known anyone that ultimately beats him?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Perry Mason has beaten him on occasion," Mark answered.

Ed groaned. "Lost money to him the last time he was here."

"Maybe you should switch to Fish or Old Maid," Eve teased.

Brown yawned. "Deal me out, Mark. I am going home for a nice uninterrupted sleep. This is one time I don't have to worry about the chief waking me up in the middle of the night or getting me up in the morning after keeping me here half the night." Ed got up and headed up the ramp. Just as he reached the top of the ramp, the phone rang. He turned around. "Who would be calling the chief at this hour?"

"You don't suppose...?" Eve pondered.

Ed and Mark looked at each other. "No, he is on vacation. It couldn't be him," Ed said.

"Would you like to make one final bet?" Eve asked.

"NO!" Ed and Mark said at the same time. Mark picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Mark, let me talk to Ed," said the gruff voice of their boss.

"What makes you think Ed is here at this hour?" Mark said, punching the speaker button on the phone.

"Because every time I go away for any length of time, Ed talks you and Eve into playing poker so he can win back some of the money he lost to me."

Eve grinned. "You will be happy to know he hasn't won one dime. In fact he is down about two dollars."

"Who is up?" Ironside asked.

"I am," Eve said proudly.

"Good. Then the next time we play it will be like taking candy from a baby," Ironside barked. Smiles broke across Mark and Ed's faces.

"Chief, you didn't just call to find out who was winning the poker game," Mark said.

"Of course not. I already knew that. Something has come up. Ed, I want you to get a flight out of San Francisco in the morning and get up here. There is something going on here and I am concerned Milt and Barbara might be in danger. I will explain when you get here."

"Chief, are you alright?" Eve asked.

"I am fine, Eve. I just want Ed to come up and give Perry and me a hand."

"I can come up too," she told him.

"No, you stay there. Dennis will not like all of us being out of the office at the same time. As it is I am going to have to justify bringing Ed up here. Besides I may need you to run part of the investigation from there."

"Chief..." Mark began to say when Ironside interrupted him.

"No, Mark, you stay there. I am fine. You may have to give Eve a hand. Now I suggest all three of you end your poker game and go home and get some sleep. Ed, I will see you tomorrow. Get a motel nearby here and call me when you get in but don't come near here for now." Ironside hung up the phone.

Ed, Eve and Mark looked at one another. "What do you suppose is going on up there?" Eve asked.

Ed headed back up the ramp. "I guess I will find out tomorrow. Come on, Eve, I will see you safely to your car."

"We are at police headquarters. What could possibly happen here?" Eve asked.

"You could get rolled for your poker winnings," Mark answered.

"Very funny," Ed responded.

Eve got up, grabbed her coat and purse and walked over to Ed. "Just remember, I am carrying a gun and know how to use it, Mister."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, rub it in. I will remind both of you when the chief cleans you both out the next time we play." They left the office together.

Mark shut out the lights and went into his room.

7.3

The sun rose like a big angry ball of fire, waking Dylan Demaris from a very sound sleep. He got up, let Apache out and then took a shower. Ordinarily he would make himself some breakfast but today he wanted to go into town and get the latest gossip... in other words he wanted to know who those two men were that were staying at Milt Stein's cabins or rather in those eyesore cabins that were on his land.

He left the cabin, jumped into his pickup truck and headed down the mountain. He would soon know who those men were and then decide what to do about them.

When he arrived in the little town, he pulled into the only diner the town had. He stepped up to the counter and sat down. "How does a man get waited on in here?" he growled at Rick Camerson, the owner, who was busy grilling breakfast for several of his customers.

"You will just have to wait your turn, Demaris," Rick snarled at him. He did not like Demaris and would refuse to serve him if it would not cause a huge scene in his diner. The man was intolerable.

Demaris looked at the guy sitting beside him. "So what's new around here?"

The man turned and looked at Demaris. He could not stand him... never could. He certainly did not want to hold a conversation with him. He got up and moved.

Rick turned from his cooking and laughed. "I see you have not lost your touch, Dylan."

"Most of the people that live here are morons anyway. So why don't you tell me what's new around here?"

"Usually when you come in here asking that, you have something specific in mind. So quit beating around the bush and ask what you came here to ask."

Dylan looked at him with disdain. He could not stand this jerk either but he had information he needed so he would hold his tongue. "Two men showed up at Stein's place. One of them is in a wheelchair. The other man is a big man. He has a woman with him. Who are they?"

"You ought to get out more. Everyone is talking about Milt's famous guests."

"Famous? I don't know anyone famous who sits in a wheelchair," Demaris said.

"You should after President Whitmore's trial. The man in the wheelchair helped clear the president of his wife's murder," Rick reminded him.

"Ironside?" Dylan questioned. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I assume he is vacationing like everyone else that goes to Milt's cabins."

"Who's the big man?"

"You really don't get out, do you? He's Ironside's brother, Perry Mason, the lawyer. You know? The one that defended the president. You really ought to get a television. You haven't a clue what goes on outside of this mountain."

"Nothing matters if it isn't happening on this mountain," Dylan snarled. He got up and left the diner without ordering anything. Ironside and Mason. This was not good. He may not have television but he read the papers. He knew all about both of them. They were dangerous adversaries. This changed everything. He would have to be careful. Stein was not a problem. He may be an ex-cop but he no longer had resources to call upon but Ironside was a whole different story altogether. He was still active and a hell of a lot smarter than Stein. So was his brother, the lawyer. The man had not lost a single case. The two of them together would not be easy to outsmart.

He got into his pickup truck and headed back home. He had to figure out what to do. He had to think about this. Stein would be easy to run out of here but Ironside and Mason could not be pushed. Certainly Stein had told those two what had been going on at the cabins. Surely they would start investigating. He did not want that to happen but he was sure there would be no way to stop it. Stein had been holding cabins one and two for special guests. Now he knew who the guests were. The dead squirrels were placed in cabin one. That meant that he had put them in either Mason's or Ironside's cabin. And who was the woman with Ironside and what was she to him? He knew the one with Mason had to be Della Street. Those two were always together. Dylan suspected she was more than just his secretary otherwise why would she be with Mason on vacation?

Dylan drove back to his house. When he arrived he spotted a vehicle in front of his house. A man stepped out of the vehicle. Dylan recognized him immediately... Perry Mason. He didn't like this one bit. Had Stein pointed Mason and Ironside at him already? Well, he should have expected it. He pulled alongside the vehicle. Mason had turned and began walking in his direction. "Don't bother to get out," Demaris called out. "I heard Milt had a couple of famous people staying at his cabins. I wasn't aware it was the national dynamic duo who got Whitmore off. Should have known the bastard would get away with killing his wife. I predicted it."

Perry Mason looked at the man in front of him. He looked like the typical mountain man he had been expected. "Mr. Demaris, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what? What are you doing on my land?" Perry opened the passenger door of the vehicle and helped his brother into his wheelchair as Demaris looked on. "I don't recall inviting either of you here so why don't you get back into that vehicle and get out of here or I will..."

"You'll what?" Ironside snarled gruffly. "Shoot us? Go ahead. Whichever one is not shot first will shoot you. So what will it be? Do we all start shooting or have a civilized conversation instead?"

Demaris stood there looking at the famous brothers. What he wanted more than anything was to throw these two off his land but at this point it might not be the smartest thing to do. If Stein did indeed send them here then maybe he should talk to them. Avoiding them might make them more suspicious than they already were. "Alright, Chief Ironside, you have fifteen minutes. I have things to do. Come inside. It is chilly out here."

Ironside and Mason followed Demaris into his house. He did not offer Perry a chair. He stood in front of them and waited for one of them to start.

"Mr. Demaris," Ironside started, "Milt Stein has been experiencing some pretty strange events at his cabin." Ironside told him what had happened in the last few days. He watched Demaris for some sign of discomfort. He showed none.

"So why are you here and what has all this got to do with me?" he snarled at his guest.

"You tell us," Ironside said, staring at Demaris.

"What are you accusing me of, Ironside?"

"We are not accusing you of anything," Perry said, taking over the conversation.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Dylan shouted.

"We want to know where you were at dusk yesterday."

"Not that it is any of your business but I was right here at home."

"Can you prove that?" Ironside asked.

"I don't have to. I have not done anything wrong."

"You have been harassing Milt Stein," Ironside said.

"Says who?"

"I say. You want his property and he won't sell. So you are terrorizing his guests with rats, wolves, dead squirrels and blocked chimneys." Ironside watched him. He detected the tightening of his jaw. Yes, no doubt that hit a nerve.

"I could sue you, Ironside. Where's your proof?" Dylan snarled at the detective.

"You, you're my proof," Ironside growled back at him.

Dylan walked over to the door. "This conversation is at an end. You will hear from my lawyer. You better get one yourself."

"He has one," Perry said. "Me and I never lose." He looked directly into the eyes of Dylan Demaris. The two men stared at each other until Demaris looked away from Mason. "What can you tell us about Gail Smith?"

How much did these two men know? Or were they just guessing? Dylan knew he would have to be very careful. "She used to live up here. I bought her property."

"Where is she now?" Perry asked.

"How the hell would I know? I got what I wanted and she high-tailed it out of here," he told them.

"And you have no idea where she went?" Ironside inquired.

"I bought her land. I didn't marry her," Demaris said sarcastically. "I have no idea where the woman went."

"Tell me, Mr. Demaris, did you use the wolf or the dead squirrels to get her to leave?" Ironside demanded.

"Go to hell, Ironside. Now get out of here!"

"I want to see a copy of the deed that transferred the land to you," Perry said as he took a step toward Demaris.

"That is my business, not yours. I am not showing you a thing. Now if you don't get out of here, I am going to call the police."

"That won't be necessary, Chief Ironside is a police officer," Perry said.

"Not from here, he isn't. You have no jurisdiction. Now I am telling you again to get out!" he shouted.

"I think we have everything we need here, Perry. Let's go." Ironside turned his chair around and started to wheel away with Perry following. Sudddenly he stopped and turned back towards Demaris. "I hope you had enough sense to wear gloves when you hung those squirrels in Perry's cabin. Otherwise we will have your prints shortly. And Mr. Demaris, if there are any incidents at Milt Stein's cabins, I am going straight to the sheriff... as one law officer to another." Ironside turned and wheeled away.

Mason grinned. "My brother has been a cop so long he forgets his manners when around people like you." Perry turned and left Demaris' house.

When he was out of earshot, he grabbed the handle on the back of Ironside's chair. "Bob, you went a bit too far in there."

"I don't think so. Did you see his face when I brought up the dead animals and the wolf?"

"He tried to keep a poker face but his clenched jaw gave him away. He has been terrorizing Milt's guests, alright."

"Excellent, Counselor. I wondered if you caught that." Ironside grinned.

"Bob, we have no proof. He could sue you, you know."

"If he does, I will expect you to defend me," Ironside said with a smirk.

Mason returned the smirk. "Did it ever occur to you that I just might not defend you? It might be fun to see you squirm."

"Hmmm... but you advised me to lean on him," Ironside said, his blue eyes containing a bit of mischief.

"You really think you could get away with that?"

"Of course," he said softly. "After all I am a police officer and you are a shyster lawyer." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he wheeled away from his brother. Perry shook his head and smiled.

Suddenly, Perry stopped and started walking toward the back of Demaris' property. "Where are you going?" Ironside called out.

"Bob, look at the ground back here."

Ironside wheeled his chair toward the back. One of the wheels got stuck in the mud. He rocked the wheelchair trying to free the wheel. Perry watched as he struggled with the mud. He stood there grinning until Ironside looked up at him. He wiped the grin off his face rather fast. "Are you just going to stand there?" Ironside snarled.

"No, actually I was going to check out the land over there. I was just waiting for you to join me. Are you finished playing in the mud?"

"Perry, get your tail over here and give me a hand!"

Perry grinned, walked over and pushed his brother's chair out of the mud. With difficulty he pushed him over to the land he wanted Ironside to see.

The chief reached over and grabbed a handful of soil. He looked around at the ground around them. "This has been dug up recently."

"That is exactly what I thought when I looked over here. The surrounding area is not this loose."

Both men turned around at the sound of growling. There stood two large wolves. They both had their heads lowered with teeth bared. The hair stood up on their backs. Saliva was dripping from their jaws.

"Bob, please tell me you actually were not bluffing when you told Demaris one of us would shoot him if he shot the other. You do have your service revolver with you, don't you?"

"Yes, I have it. Those are pretty big wolves. I don't know if either of them would back off if I shot them. Wounded animals can be even more dangerous."

One of the wolves took a step forward. "Bob, I would feel a lot better if you would pull out that gun."

"Sudden movements would cause both of those wolves to attack us." Ironside slowly moved his hand to his suit coat pocket. Both of the wolves were inching closer to them.

"I suggest we do something. They are getting closer. They could attack anytime."

"Perry, look for a large stick, tree branch... anything you can use to defend yourself."

"I would prefer you protect me with that gun of yours."

"And I will but if one of them veers off and comes for you before I can kill the other, you could be in trouble. Now do as I say."

Mason looked around. He spotted a tree branch. "Okay, there is one to my left but that would probably draw one of them at me."

"No good. I want you behind me. Look behind me... Slowly."

Perry turned his head very slowly. He could not see anything that he might be able to defend himself with. "Nothing."

The wolves moved closer. Their lips pulled back revealing very large canine teeth... another step closer.

Ironside now had his hand on his gun. He slowly began pulling his hand out of his pocket. "Perry, when I shoot one of them, dive behind me. I'll try to shoot both of them."

"Just make sure you don't miss and shoot me," Perry responded.

The wolves took another step forward. They were now only three feet away. Another step... and the wolves leaped into the air toward Ironside and Mason.


	8. Chapter 8

The Case of the Angry Mountain

Chapter 08

8.1

Katherine pulled the blanket around her shoulders as she sat on the sofa in front of the fire, her legs pulled up under her. She thought about yesterday with Robert. She was pleased with the way things had turned out. At least now she would not have to make up excuses to spend time with him. She could just call him and invite him to her home. He would come as he promised to see the vineyards.

She had only met Barbara Jones that one time in Robert's office. She liked her despite the fact that she held the love of the man that Katherine wanted to spend time with. She did not understand how she could walk away from such a tender loving man with such strong character and integrity. No matter... she had paved the way for Katherine to see him without feeling guilty about trying to take Robert away from another woman.

Katherine was drawn out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up and walked over to the door. "Is that you, Robert?" she asked, remembering that he had told her he would come for her at breakfast time.

"No, it is Della," the lawyer's secretary answered.

Katherine opened the door and Della stepped in carrying a rather large tray of food. "Robert asked me to tell you that he left with Perry earlier than he had anticipated. He wanted to make sure that you ate breakfast." Della set it down on the table. "I hope you are hungry. There is enough food here to feed the United States Army."

Katherine smiled. "Will you join me?"

"Well, I am sure I am not a substitute for Robert but I was hoping you would ask." Della began setting the table.

"I would like to thank you for inviting me, Della."

Della smiled. "Then I take it things are going well with Robert?"

"Better than I could have hoped for. Robert guessed you arranged this. He did not seem to mind. He also guessed that I am interested in him."

"Robert does not guess. He goes on facts. How did he react?" Della asked.

"He said we could take it a day at a time." Katherine sat down at the table opposite Della and the two women began to eat their breakfast.

Della smiled. "I knew he was interested. I watched him at dinner last night. He could hardly keep his eyes off you."

"I thought he was uncomfortable with me."

Della laughed. "He was and that is a good sign. He is probably feeling guilty. He and Barbara did not split up that long ago."

"I find it hard to believe that she could ever leave him but I am glad she did." Realizing how that must have sounded, Katherine tried to explain. "I mean..."

Della smiled. "I know what you meant. She just could not handle his job or the danger it put him and yes...her in as well." Della stopped and looked directly at Katherine. "You will have to deal with it, you know."

"Yes. I know that but he is very good at what he does. I am sure I will worry about him but I will not allow it to consume me either. That will not do either of us any good."

"This is not really my place to ask but I am going to do it anyway. Are you in love with him?"

Katherine turned a shade of red at the very personal question Della had asked. "If it is not your place to ask then I don't know whose place it would be after all you have done to help me." Katherine became silent as she thought about her answer.

"Well, are you?" Della asked again softly.

"Yes, I have been almost from the moment I met him." She looked away from Della.

Della grinned. "That is fabulous! I think you are just what he needs." She took Katherine's hand. "I will demand some alone time with Perry. That will give you some time alone with Robert."

"Since you have taken some liberties with me, forgive me if I do the same. Why are you and Perry not married? It is obvious that he loves you and you him."

Della had not expected this. "You are right, of course. We do love each other very much. I guess we just don't feel we need a piece of paper between us to prove we love each other... and I have no intention of giving up my job with him. This way we are together almost all the time."

"Couldn't you work together as a married couple?" Katherine asked.

Della shrugged. "If is not broken, don't fix it. There is nothing about our relationship that needs fixing."

Katherine sensed that Della had said all she had to say on the subject so she dropped it. When breakfast was finished they decided to go for a walk around the cabins. They left the dishes behind and headed out.

8.2

Milt Stein walked into the sheriff's office. "Tom, is there a chance I can speak with you?"

Sheriff Gates nodded and led Milt into his small office. It stank of cigar smoke. Tom had been smoking them for years. Milt had given up smoking years ago and it didn't matter what anyone smoked. He could barely stand to be in the same room with them. Sheriff Gates motioned for Milt to have a seat. Milt sat down and waited for Tom to do the same.

"Hey, Milt, I hear you have Ironside and Mason at your place. Any chance you could bring them around here? I would love to sit down with two of the best legal minds in the country. Both of them have solved cases I would love to talk to them about."

"I'll pass along your request, Tom," Milt said.

Tom could see that whatever Milt had come to discuss it was serious. "What can I do for you? Are you here about the fingerprints in the cabin?"

"That is one thing I wanted to discuss but there is something else," Milt admitted.

"Okay, let's get the fingerprints out of the way…there were none except for yours. Whoever did it probably used gloves."

"Well, it was worth a try anyway."

"What else did you want to discuss?" Tom inquired.

"Dylan Demaris," Milt told him.

"What about him?" Tom asked.

"I believe he is responsible for what is going on and so do Perry Mason and Bob Ironside."

"Milt, you of all people know that believing it and proving it are two entirely different things."

Stein nodded. "Of course I know that but I can't sit by and allow Demaris to destroy my business. We were wondering whether you would help us."

"With what exactly? Do you want me to talk to Dylan?"

"No, Bob and Perry are doing that right now as we speak."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Bob wants to know if Demaris has a record. If so, what is it?"

"Now you know I can't tell you anything like that." Tom was shaking his head.

"Tom, look, I can't get the information without your help but Bob can simply call his office and have a member of his staff find out," Milt reminded him.

"Then why ask me?"

"Because we want to keep you in the loop and we suspect you don't have to check. We think you already know and probably more than what would be on the official record," Milt explained.

Gates thought it over. "Alright, he has a record but nothing major. He has gotten into fights with people whose land he has tried to acquire. He put one of those people in the hospital."

Now they were getting somewhere, Milt thought. "Has he ever been arrested for continual harassment of those people?"

"People have complained, just like you are now but there has been no proof… at least not anything I can use," Tom stated.

"Just what are we talking about here?" Milt asked.

"Well there have been complaints that he controls two rather large wolves and has used them to terrorize the people whose property he wants."

"Just like the wolf that attacked Katherine DeNureve and Bob Ironside," Milt pointed out. "Just how many people have complained about the wolves?" Milt asked, his detective intuition causing the hair to stand up on the back of his neck.

Sheriff Gates was silent for a moment and then said, "All of them."

"All of them? You can't possibly think that is random," Milt said, raising his voice.

"Milt, I can't prove anything."

"But he has been harassing people with wolves," Milt insisted.

"If he has trained any wolves, we have not been able to find any evidence of it."

"What about Gail Smith? Was she harassed by these wolves?"

"Yes, but she sold out to him and left before I could talk to her about it," Gates answered.

"You better stop him, Tom. I won't put up with it. If I catch him on my property terrorizing my guests, I'll shoot him and stop him for good!"

"Now, just calm down, Milt. Bring me something I can use and I'll gladly arrest him. Until then, I suggest you not go around making threats. Now, is there anything else?"

"No." Milt Stein stood up and left the sheriff's office.

8.3

Sgt. Ed Brown entered the only motel in the small town. He smiled when he saw the tall gray-haired man who was standing at the desk trying to check in.

"What do you mean you don't have any room?" Paul Drake said with irritation.

"Just like I said. We are full up," the clerk said in a voice that showed as much irritation as Paul had displayed.

Ed Brown walked up behind Drake. "I guess that means neither of us has a room."

"Ironside called you in too, huh?"

Ed smiled. "He did not tell me much of anything. He just told me to come in quiet and stay away from the cabins until I heard from him."

"Yeah, that is about the same thing Perry told me. Looks like both of them forgot to check to see if there was any place we could stay."

"We might as well put these suitcases back in our cars," Ed suggested.

"I don't have a car. I hitched a ride up here. There was nothing left to rent but those little four-cylinder bumper cars. I didn't figure they would make it up the mountain. I was hoping to get something when I got up here."

"In that case, you might as well come with me," Ed said.

"I thought you would never ask." Paul grinned. He turned to the clerk. "Can we make a phone call?" The clerk looked at the phone, hesitated but nodded. Paul dialed the number to Perry's cabin and let it ring several times before hanging up. "He's probably out fishing with your boss."

Ed grabbed the phone and called Chief Ironside's cabin. After allowing it to ring numerous times, he also gave up and hung up the phone.

Paul took the phone from him and dialed the main cabin. Barbara Stein answered. "Barbara, this is Paul Drake. I work for Perry Mason. Is he around there anywhere?"

"No, I am sorry, he and Chief Ironside left early this morning but Della Street and Katherine DeNureve are right here."

Paul cupped his hand over the phone speaker and questioned, "Katherine?"

Ed smiled. "She owns a vineyard. Della is trying to set her up with the chief."

"The poor woman," Drake joked. "Barbara, let me talk to Della, please."

The low throaty voice came on the line. "Hello, Paul. Sorry about your vacation."

"Well, apparently Perry is not as concerned about my vacation."

Della laughed. "Perry and Robert are not here."

"Where are they?" Della gave Paul a brief rundown on the happenings and where Perry and Robert were.

"I don't like it, Della. They should not have tried to confront him right off the bat. I'll get back to you." Paul hung up the phone. He told Ed what was going on.

"I think we should take a ride up to Dylan Demaris' place," Ed suggested.

"I could not agree more. I hope your boss is carrying."

"He always does when he travels. He never knows when some nut is going to take a pot shot at him."

"Yeah, a nutcase by the name of Dylan Demaris, in this case," Paul said. He turned to the desk clerk. "Can you tell us how to get to Dylan Demaris' place?"

"Why would you want to go up there? The man is crazy."

"We have our reasons," Ed said. "How do we get there?" The clerk drew them a map and the two men left the hotel.

8.4

Milt Stein pulled his truck up in front of Peggy Krause's home. As he shut off the engine, Peggy came out the front door. "Hi, Milt, what brings you here... or need I ask?"

"I would like to talk to you, Peggy."

Peggy sighed. "Come in, Milt." Stein followed her into her cabin. It was not a big cabin but it certainly was a very cozy one. "Have a seat, Milt, and I will fix you a cup of coffee." She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a pot and two cups. "The gossip in town is that you have the famous legal duo vacationing at your cabins... Perry Mason and Robert Ironside. Is the gossip true?"

"It is true. I worked as a detective under Bob Ironside in San Francisco. He and I go way back."

"And Mason?"

Stein shrugged. "I don't know anything more than you do about him. He is a highly successful attorney..."

"Highly successful? Ha! He's a legend!"

"So is Bob Ironside."

"And you are fond of him?"

"Yes. He is a hell of a detective."

She smiled. "Well then, what can I do for you?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"I understand that Gail Smith was a friend of yours."

"I thought she was."

"Why do you say that?" Milt asked.

"Well, she left here without saying goodbye and I have not heard from her since."

"You mean she has never called to tell you where she has moved to?" Milt could not believe she would not tell a friend where she had gone.

"No, not a call, a letter or even an email. Nothing. She just up and took off."

"Peggy, did she complain at all about any harassment from Dylan Demaris?"

"All the time but she said he could not make her sell no matter what he did. That is why I was so suprised when I heard that she sold out to him. I was sure that she would never do it. I cannot believe that she did so willingly."

"Then you think there was force or blackmail that got her to sell to Demaris?"

Peggy wrinkled her forehead. "I just don't believe that she did it without some kind of force. She loved that place."

"What kind of harassment did she complain about?" Milt asked.

"Dead animals would be tied from the ceiling in her cabin when she got home. She had been threatened by wolves. Rats were dumped in broken windows. Stuff like that."

"Did she witness him doing any of these things?"

"No, but she said she knew he was doing it. He would get extremely upset when she refused to sell. Told her she would regret it. Things like that."

"Did she have any other friends around here that you know of?"

"She had a boyfriend." Peggy pursed her lips. "His name is Johnny Billings."

"No one else?"

"Not that I know of. She came up here to relax. She did not come up here to seek other people's company."

Milt stood up. "If you can think of anything else, will you call me?"

Peggy walked with him to the door. "Of course I will. Would you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Find out what happened to Gail. I have had this feeling for some time now... that something terrible has happened to her."

Milt could see the worry in the young woman's eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Bob and Perry are extremely interested in what happened to her. We will find out. You can count on it."

Peggy smiled at him. "Thanks, Milt. Tell Barbara I said hello."

"I will and thanks for your help." Stein left the cabin, got into his truck and headed back for the cabins.

8.5

Ed drove the rented car as fast as he dared. Something in his gut was telling him to get to the chief. He did not know why he had this uneasy feeling but he knew better than to ignore one when it manifested.

"Ed, I would feel better if you would slow down a bit. I don't feel like taking a sky dive off the side of this mountain." Paul Drake puffed on the cigarette nervously.

"Something is wrong. I just feel like I need to get to the chief. Something is telling me that he is in danger." Brown continued the speed being careful to slow around the curves. He did not have any desire to sky dive off the mountain either.

"What trouble could he possibly be in? Besides, he has Perry with him."

"Lucky for Perry. He has the chief to protect him," Ed said.

"Perry does a pretty good job of protecting himself," Drake reminded Brown.

"Yeah, well, the chief is armed. Is Perry?" Brown pointed out.

"You sure are edgy."

"I'll feel better when I know the chief is alright."

Drake looked at the hand-drawn map the hotel clerk had given them. "It looks like it is just up around the bend. You better pull the car over and park. We will walk the rest of the way. The chief doesn't want anyone to know we are here yet."

Ed located a spot to park the vehicle that kept it hidden from the road. He shut off the ignition and opened the door. "This is as good a place as any."

Paul nodded and got out. The two men headed for Dylan Demaris'cabin.

8.6

Ironside wished he had brought Otto along with him. He could have kept one of the wolves busy while he shot the other.

He kept a close eye on both wolves. They were moving closer and it was just a matter of seconds before they attacked. Ironside had pulled his service revolver out of his pocket and slowly brought the barrel up to point at the larger of the two wolves.

They stepped closer and then sprang into the air. Perry dove in behind his brother's chair. He did not like leaving him up front to deal with both wolves but without a weapon, he knew the best thing he could do was remove himself so that Bob would not have to immediately worry about protecting him.

Ironside pointed at the wolf's head and pulled the trigger, shooting it between the eyes. The second wolf had leaped for his throat. Before he could get off another shot, gunfire rang out from behind them. The wolf was shot from two different weapons. The carcass landed in Ironside's lap. He pushed the dead wolf to the ground and turned his chair around to see who had fired the shots.

Paul Drake and Ed Brown came running toward them. "Chief, are you alright?!" Ed shouted.

"I am fine, Ed," he responded immediately to ease his sergeant's concerns. "Perry!" shouted Ironside.

Mason was lying on the ground. Paul was on one knee beside him. Perry was running his hand over his forehead. On the ground beside him was a shovel. "Are you alright, Perry?" Paul asked, puzzled as to why his friend seemed dazed.

"I am fine. I stepped on that shovel. The handle bounced up and hit me in the head."

"Why in the blazes did you step on it if you saw it?" Ironside asked.

"I didn't see it. It was covered by leaves," Perry answered.

"You are going to have a hell of a bump on your forehead," Paul observed.

The back door to Dylan Demaris' cabin opened and he came running out with a rifle in hand. "What the hell do you think..." He stopped when he saw his wolves lying on the ground. Apache had been his constant companion for the last six years and these people had killed him.

Ironside watched Demaris as he stared at the dead wolves. He glanced at Perry who also was watching him. The man's face was beet red. The rage was apparent. Ironside caught Ed's eye and gave him a silent order to keep his gun aimed in Demaris' direction. Having worked with his boss for many years, Ed understood him immediately.

"You killed them!"

"They attacked us," Perry told him.

"You are trespassing! I told you to get off my property! They were just protecting me!" he shouted.

"From what, Mr. Demaris?" Ironside asked. "We presented no threat to you."

"You are trespassing, Ironside. Why the hell didn't you leave? What are you doing back here? You have no business here. Now get off my property or I am going to shoot you dead right here and now."

"Take it easy, pal," Paul Drake said. "There is no need for the gun."

Demaris lifted the rifle and shot one round into the air. "Get the hell off my land!"

"Bob," Perry said to his brother. "Let's go."

Ironside nodded. Perry stepped in behind Ironside and began pushing him away. Paul and Ed, with their backs to Ironside and Mason, kept their weapons drawn and pointed at Demaris. He seemed on the verge of insanity. His rifle was cocked and pointed at them. Paul and Ed backed away from Demaris, never taking their eyes or guns off the man.

When they arrived at the vehicle, Perry and Ed helped Ironside into the front passenger seat. Perry got behind the wheel while Ed and Paul sat in the back seat. "So much for coming in quietly," Ironside grumbled as Perry drove the vehicle away.

"You ought to be happy they came in. We would have been in real trouble had they not," Perry said, defending the two detectives.

"Sorry, Chief, but we had to shoot," Ed said.

"I know that, Ed" Ironside said, his voice softening. "Thanks, both of you."

"Forget it, Chief," Paul said, trying to help ease the tension. "I hope you don't mind me saying but that guy is wrapped a bit too tight?"

"Dylan Demaris? I am happy you noticed because you and Ed are going to find out everything there is to know about the man. Who he hates..."

"I think you can put yourself and Perry at the top of that list," Ed said.

"... who he associates with and what he does with his time."

"Bob, what about the loose ground?" Perry asked.

"What loose ground?" Paul asked.

"As we were about to leave Perry noticed that the ground behind the cabin had been dug up. We went back to investigate when the wolves attacked us."

"Without a warrant?" Ed asked with a smirk.

Perry grinned at his brother. Ironside shook his head and looked at Ed. "My shyster lawyer brother is rubbing off on me."

Ed grinned but wiped it from his face as the result of a very stern look from his boss. "Let's meet Milt in town." Ironside looked at his brother. "For a man that is touted as the best lawyer in the country, you know you need a warrant to search a man's property. Look at the trouble you got us into."

"See, Bob, that is where your job and mine are different. You need a warrant to look. I was simply checking out a lead on a case."

"By trespassing," Ironside said.

"Who was trespassing? He invited us into his cabin," Perry responded with a slight smile. "Besides you went with me."

Ironside looked at Paul Drake. "This is what you deal with on a regular basis?"

Paul grinned at Ironside. "Where do you think I got all this premature gray hair?"

"I am surprised he hasn't driven you to drink," Ironside grumbled.

"Paul, tell Bob that isn't so," Perry said with a twinkle in his eye.

Paul played along with Perry. "Of course he hasn't, Chief. By the way did you guys know that the town only has one small bar?"

Ed and Perry joined Paul in laughter. Ironside blew out a breath and shook his head.

8.7

Dylan Demaris kneeled beside his beloved wolves. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He laid his hand gently on Apache's head. The blood ran down the animals forehead from the bullet that Ironside was responsible for. He did not know who the other two men were but it was clear that Ironside and Mason knew them.

This was all Milt Stein's fault. He involved Ironside and Mason in what should have remained just between them. Now his companions were dead. Stein, Ironside and Mason would pay for their deaths. He would see to that.

Demaris stood up. He looked at his pets and turned away from them. The rage began to rise. He looked up at the sky and yelled a cry of anguish for his wolves.

He took his rifle and the handgun he carried on his waist and walked around to the front of his cabin. Demaris climbed into his truck. Yes, they would all pay and payback began right now. All of these men had women they cared about back at the cabins. He would start with them. They would find out what it felt like to lose something they loved.


End file.
